Soul Sisters
by ShinkuKihaku
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku die in the fight against Naraku. The legend of a slayer and priestess traveling through time for unknown missions. Strange spirit detectives and a new Dark Tournament. Who will win?
1. Default Chapter

** It was a legend known by many; a tall tale many thought would never come true. The legend told of a slayer and priestess who would come to protect, sisters who would become angels, and a jewel that would be forever split. A slayer and priestess would protect the jewel with a silver soul.**

** An untrained priestess would start the legend as told by the prophets, the slayer and priestess would disappear from time for five hundred years and then reappear. It sounds impossible doesn't it. Let's just say, this is where the story begins.**

** The demon exterminator hated the jewel. The Shikon Jewel was the source of all her pain and misery. It was the source of her brother's death as well as the demise of her entire family. But most of all, she hated the one in possession of the sacred jewel, Naraku.**

** He had already killed her love, Miroku, by the curse in his hand. It was a void passed down in every generation that sucked up everything in its path and was sealed by simple prayer beads.**

**_ "No Miroku!" she cried. The prayer beads had long since disappeared from around the monk's hand. Looks of sheer terror came over everyone's faces._**

_** "Sango stay away or you'll be devoured as well!" the monk urged. Miroku ran opposite his friends to a place where he could die and not bring anyone with him. His right hand turned towards him of its own accord and pulled Miroku into its dark depths. Screaming for the man she loved, Sango knelt into Kagome's arms and sobbed at her great loss.**_

** The young slayer grimaced as the memory resurfaced itself. All she wanted was to forget the awful pain, forget she was ever in love with a lecherous monk, and forget Miroku himself.**

** She just couldn't do it. Sango couldn't go on living knowing there was nothing she could have ever done to prevent those happenings. She couldn't protect her only beloved brother nor the only man who ever made her feel loved. **

** Love was a feeling long since forgotten when her family had perished. Now that emotion was suppressed by the feeling of sorrow and loss. Sango hoped it would never resurface again, for it was the cause of her sorrow-felt heart. If she had never loved Miroku in the first place, she would have felt no remorse by his sudden death, but alas she did love him and to a great extent.**

** All she had left in the entire world were Kirara, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Shippou had been killed by a demon that had slinked around Kagome and sliced the kitsune's throat. Kagome thought it was her fault for not being able to protect her adoptive son. The whole group had drowned in depression, but the emotion of vengeance grew stronger in each of them against Naraku.**

** They had trained hard over two years and thought they could finally take on the evil hanyou. Sango improved her skills with her hiraikotsu and Kirara was more agile in flying. Her speed had improved as well. Kagome learned to battle with a sword from Totousai and Inuyasha practiced the Backlash Wave.**

** They walked in silence towards the location of a dark miasma, thought to be the location of the real Naraku. The group passed the dead trees and meadows, past the dying crops and the fallen corpses to a tall, menacing mountain. Naraku's mansion stood dark and dreary on top. The element of evil surrounded them as they climbed the steep trail that led to their target.**

****

****

** "I see they have finally found my true hiding place. I have missed them terribly for the past two years. Today they will die by my hand, for I have grown tired of their interference with my plans." a maniacal voice threatened from a behind a dark screen. A single candle flickered in the shadows, making a figure's shadow an evil silhouette against the wall.**


	2. Silver Dragon

** "This is it. We may or may not die today, but we have to try our hardest. We cannot fail this mission or the whole world may perish." the priestess said.**

** "You are right Kagome. This is our time and he won't escape this time." Sango agreed.**

** Inuyasha held his head down in contemplation. A look of guilt passed his features as he looked to Kagome.**

** "Kagome, I've wanted to say this for a long time. I can't go on like this. You must know the truth." Inuyasha said, his usual gruff tone unaccounted for. His golden eyes glowed with a sense of compassion and sorrow.**

** Kagome turned towards him with a look of expectance on her face. She knew what was coming. He was going to say those three words that would decide their fates forever. Her young heart skipped a beat.**

** "I can't be with you Kagome. I love Kikyou too much to give her up. When this is over, I am using the Shikon jewel to give her a body of her own, made of real flesh and bones." Inuyasha revealed with a sorrowful look in his normally bright golden eyes. As quick as Kagome's heart rose, it broke. She thought he was going to stay with her; but obviously not.**

** Kagome's eyes clouded over as she looked at him. "I know you love Kikyou and I knew this would happen sooner or later." she lied. "But, there is one thing I should tell you, though. I love you Inuyasha and although I don't see why you don't feel the same, I will always love and support you all the way. When this is over, I will take my leave and you will never have to see me again."**

** Inuyasha simply nodded as a single tear made its way down his face. Kagome shed no tears, but inside, her heart was shattered. When this was over, she would never again see the one she loved and never again see her friends of the past.**

** Sango and Kirara looked up. Something sinister was coming. Sango looked towards Kagome and Inuyasha. She noticed the grim emotions floating in both their auras and knew what had happened. Sango shook the depressing thoughts away, mentally preparing herself for the battle ahead.**

** "Inuyasha, Kagome, the battle is about to begin." Sango whispered in urgency. They nodded and prepared their weapons. **

** A fearsome roar was heard from the sky and the battle had begun.**

** Thousands of demons had flown down from the mountain and began to attack. Sango lept onto Kirara and they soared upwards. The female duo sliced and cut the demons heading for Kagome and the remaining shards of the jewel around her neck.**

** Down on the ground, Kagura had appeared with a downcast face. She didn't want to hurt these people, not because she liked them, but because Naraku told her to hate them. She hated Naraku more than anyone or anything, but he still held her heart. Inuyasha cut through her demon winds and slashed at her. Kagura attacked back.**

** Kagome shot her arrows at the larger and more powerful demons until she ran out of arrows. Pulling out her sword, she proceeded to cut down any demon that came near her.**

** Sango and Kirara had slaughtered most of the demons in the sky that were heading towards Kagome, limiting the ones who had actually made it. Kagura and Inuyasha were still battling. Both had lost their weapons of choice and were fighting hand-to-hand combat.**

** The female duo landed near Kagome. Most of the demons were dead or hiding, too cowardly to fight the supposed weak human girls.**

** "Naraku has not shown himself yet. Should we look for him?" Kagome asked her friend.**

** "I suppose so. There aren't any more demons to interfere with Inuyasha and Kagura fighting. I say we start climbing the mountain." Sango replied. Kirara growled in agreement.**

** Kagome nodded as she joined Sango on the giant fire cat and they soared upwards towards the dark mansion that haunted the mountaintop. As they landed in the courtyard of the elegant mansion, they felt an evil presence they knew only too well.**

** "Well ladies, I see you have come without your beloved Inuyasha to protect you. He must still be fighting Kagura. Oh well, I was hoping to kill him first, but since you insist I will kill his dear loved one first." Naraku cackled looking at Kagome.**

** "You are wrong Naraku. It will be us killing you! You have done too much to ever go unpunished." Sango declared with obvious loathe in her voice.**

** "And by the way, I am _not _Inuyasha's love." Kagome added.**

** With that Kagome and Sango drew their weapons. Sango lept into the air and hurled her giant boomerang at the evil hanyou.**

** "Die Naraku!" Sango screamed.**

** Running towards him while her weapon was still in the air, she drew her sword and slashed Naraku's throat. Kagome made a move and shot a purifying arrow while Sango made the distraction. Pulling as much power as she could, Kagome shot a second arrow right after the first. They both hit their mark, yet Naraku still stood!**

** Sango jumped and caught her hiraikotsu as it returned to her. Kagome appeared beside her.**

** "What a feeble attempt to destroy me. I had though you two would have thought a better plan than that to get me." Naraku laughed.**

** The girls were furious. Kagome suddenly lunged at Naraku and Sango followed suit. The girls would each slice at Naraku and he would easily dodge. Naraku then shoved them both to the side with little effort.**

** Walking towards Kagome, he picked her up by the neck and blew poisonous miasma into her receiving lungs. A look of dismay crossed her face as she fell to the ground unconscious.**

** "That's one out of the way. Two more to go."**

** Kirara suddenly repeated her mistake of long ago. She bit the evil hanyou's shoulder and was also poisoned by the black gas.**

** "No, Kagome, Kirara!" Sango screamed. Naraku had an amused look on his face as he pulled a dagger from his robes.**

** "Dear Sango. Do you wish for even more pain? You do? Then so be it!" Naraku hurled the poisoned dagger at the slayer, hitting her shoulder.**

** Sango screamed as nightmares began to cross her mind. Her worst fears were coming to life all around her. Kohaku dying, Kirara abandoning her, Kagome leaving and never coming back and worst of all, Miroku still alive and in a world of pain, spinning in the dark abyss of his cursed hand. She pushed it all aside and fought back, but for each lunge she made at Naraku, a new cut would appear on her body.**

** Finally, Sango had had enough. With each slice she made with her katana, more memories and nightmares came to haunt her. Her mother dying, her father being shot by arrows, Kohaku cutting her with his scyth and then being shot by arrows himself, seeing her village massacred, and then her brother seemingly alive and attacking her.**

** A light inside her began to grow as Naraku slashed her stomach.**

** "I cannot let him win. He has killed my family and my lover. No, I can't let him do this to anyone else. I won't let him win!" Sango yelled.**

** Flying back, she grabbed hold of the light letting it fill her entirely. She closed her eyes for one second and when she reopened them they glowed with a pure silver color. Standing from her crumpled position, her body hovered over the ground and light shown all around her.**

** Naraku stepped back in surprise. How was she doing this? Not admitting it, but he was terrified beyond belief. He could sense her great power growing. Where was it all coming from?**

** Suddenly, Kagome's eyes opened and were glowing with the same color silver as Sango's. She silently stood and light surrounded her as well as she joined Sango at her side. The light was blinding and demons were fleeing down the mountainside as the stubborn Naraku refused to budge.**

** Inuyasha had finally brought Kagura to her knees in death. Her last look pleaded for him to free her from her prison, but he held no sympathy for her. The only thing he wanted to do now was to defeat Naraku and be with Kikyou.**

** He saw a beautiful light shine from the mansion. All the black was disappearing and the miasma leaving. Hiding demons and guards flew from the house at alarming rates.**

** Inuyasha jumped up the mountainside to see what was happening. He hadn't even noticed when Kagome and Sango had left to fight Naraku. The hanyou had been too busy fighting the trapped wind sorceress.**

** 'Please don't let them be dead. Please don't let them be dead.' he repeated over and over in his mind.**

** When he arrived he saw Kirara laying on the ground in her smaller form, unconscious. Naraku was edging back from the growing light Inuyasha saw on the ground.**

** 'Sango, Kagome. Where are they? I don't see them with Kirara.' Inuyasha thought. Looking at the bright light, he saw two feminine figures in the middle. It looked like...like Kagome and Sango?! Were they the source of all the light, how could that be? Inuyasha was forced to shield his eyes as the light grew brighter.**

** Sango couldn't take it anymore. 'There is so much pain; I can't stand it! Why won't it go away?' Sango thought. She felt the power grow more and more inside her, begging to be released onto the one who caused it all. 'He will pay.'**

** 'Why does it hurt so much? I have no love, it's all because of Naraku. He won't get away with this!' Kagome thought, mirroring Sango's thoughts. Kagome could feel Sango's power grow beside her and Kagome's rose to match. 'He will pay.'**

** Screams echoed out from within the light. Somehow, the figures changed. As Kagome and Sango looked towards the sky, their hearts rang out in unison. Beautiful silver wings sprung from their backs as they hovered even higher. They spoke in monotone voices.**

** "You have commited too much evil to ever go unpunished. The Shikon Jewel has become tainted in your hands and we will take it back. You have no right to ever live again and we will make sure of that." Sango and Kagome said to the bewildered Naraku. The evil hanyou was still backing away, his fear was growing every second.**

** A second set of screams were heard and a giant silver dragon formed from Sango and Kagome's glowing bodies. It sprung forth and flew towards every evil in the castle, namely that of Naraku. The evil hanyou looked on in terror as the dragon charged him. He didn't even have enough time to scream as his vision blacked out.**

** Sango felt the release of all her pain. Her heart felt so light now, but it didn't bring back those who were dead. The slayer looked around and realized she was in a strange white place that seemed to have no boundaries at all. She didn't know where she was until she saw a familiar face, Kagome.**


	3. Getting Started

**"What are we doing here?" Sango asked her. Kagome had a look of utter confusion written on her face.**

**"What do you mean Sango?" Kagome paused and looked around. "Wait a minute. Where are we? I wasn't here before." Kagome said.**

**The girls were looking around for the answers when a third face appeared. It was the face of a beautiful woman in priestess robes and a staff in her hand.**

**"Hello Kagome, Sango." the woman said. "I have been expecting you for some time. I am the priestess Midoriko."**

**"What?! How can that be? You're dead!" Kagome exclaimed.**

**"Yes, I am dead, yet so are both of you." Midoriko said.**

**"What?!" Sango and Kagome said in unison.**

**"Yes, that blast you delivered to Naraku not only killed him, but everyone around you as well." Midoriko explained.**

**"But what about Inuyasha and Kirara?" Kagome asked in horror.**

**"Kirara has chosen to stay with me. I have missed her dearly over these past centuries. As for Inuyasha, he has chosen to stay with the undead priestess, Kikyou." Midoriko said.**

**"What blast? I don't remember. All I know is that one minute I am being flung across the courtyard and the next minute I'm dead." Sango said with bewilderment crossing her features.**

**"I see. Well I guess you should know, you both are not going to stay dead long as there are things in Kagome's time that you both need to attend to." the elder priestess replied.**

**"Like what?" Kagome asked.**

**"I cannot tell you now for it would jeopardize the whole mission. All I can tell you is that you should begin your training right away." Midoriko said.**

**"What about the sacred jewel? Did we destroy it?" Kagome asked.**

**"No. It was made whole again and half was placed in your body and half in Sango's body. I trust it will be fully protected there?" Midoriko asked.**

**"Okay. So where do we go from here? Sango doesn't belong in the future does she?"**

**Kagome asked unsure.**

**"She does. And as for where you are going from here, you are going to the place where you first started Kagome." Midoriko said.**

**"Which would be...where?" Kagome asked.**

**"Goodbye priestess and demon slayer. May you complete your mission successfully." Midoriko said without answering Kagome's question.**

**Immediately, Sango and Kagome were transported through a blue light. After a few moments of feeling like they were both going to hurl, they landed on their feet at the bottome of a well. Kagome looked up to see which time they were in.**

**"We're in my time!" Kagome exclaimed in happiness. Sango looked up as well to find a roof had been placed overhead. They both climbed the roof ladder out into the small well house. Exiting the door, they found a boy of about thirteen to be running towards them.**

**"Kagome!" the boy said as he latched onto his older sister's waist.**

**"Souta! How I've missed you so much!" Kagome squealed, hugging her brother as well. They finally broke apart and turned to Sango who was staring in surprise to find how much they looked alike.**

**"Oh sorry Sango. This is my little brother Souta." Kagome said with obvious pride.**

**"Nice to meet you Souta." Sango said bowing her head. He reminded her so much of her own little brother, Kohaku.**

**"Come on, let's go inside for some nice air conditioning." Kagome suggested. Sango and Souta nodded as they made their way into the house. Sango was confused as to what 'air conditioning' was but shrugged it off as she followed her friend.**

**"Mom! Guess who's home?" No more had to be said as Mrs. Higurashi ran into the front hall where her daughter stood and gave her a bone-crushing hug.**

**"Oh Kagome. How I've missed you so much! How was it? Are you okay?" the caring mother asked.**

**"I'm alright Mom. I just brought a friend to stay for a while. Can she?" Kagome pleaded.**

**"Yes of course she can. Hello you can call me mom as well if you like." Mrs. Higurashi offered. "What is your name?"**

**Sango mentally chuckled. Even before Mrs. Higurashi knew her name, she was already offering to be her mother and welcome her into the house. What a wonderful mother Kagome had.**

**"My name is Sango." The demon slayer replied.**

**"What a beautiful name Sango!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. "How long will you both be staying then?"**

**"Oh well, I guess we will be staying forever." Kagome said with sadness noted in her voice. "Our mission is over and Inuyasha is dead." No tears were visible on her face, but her surreal blue eyes spoke lengths.**

**"Oh dear. Kagome, are you all right?" the mother asked.**

**"Yes I am Mom." Kagome's face brightened. "So, I guess that means Sango gets to go to school too?"**

**"Of course it does dear. Sango needs new clothes to fit in as well, don't you Sango? Do you know how to read as well?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.**

**"Yes, I was educated among the nobles." Sango replied shyly.**

**"Alright then! Let's go shopping!" Kagome exclaimed with happiness etched on her face.**

**Two hours later-**

**"Oh, I'm so tired." Kagome moaned as she carried bags of clothes into the house.**

**Sango had never seen so many clothes in her life for just one person. All these clothes were for her! The skirts and shorts in this time were horrendous and she felt immodest wearing them in public. Instead, she had chosen more pants than anything, except for the few skirts that Kagome had insisted she get.**

**Now it was time to find a place where Sango could have her own room for privacy purposes. She was given the spacious guestroom with a twin sized bed and a set of drawers. It had one window in which you could sit on the ledge and it had deep red walls. The blanket on her bed was also a deep red color and the furniture was all black mahogany.**

**"So how do you like your room Sango?" Mrs Higurashi asked her new daughter after she had settled in.**

**"It's beautiful...Mom. I love the colors." Sango replied hesitantly.**

**"Well tomorrow you have school. Lay out some clothes you can wear." Mrs. Higurashi advised.**

**"Do I have to wear the same skirt Kagome has worn so many times?" Sango asked, praying it would be no.**

**"Oh no dear. Kagome must not have told you. She transferred schools awhile back because she missed too many days and they were going to expel her. I enrolled her into this one instead; tomorrow is her first day too. Don't worry, they don't have uniforms there." Mrs. Higurashi replied, relieving Sango of her skirt fears. "Now off to bed" Sango nodded her head and walked to Kagome's room down the hall.**

**"Kagome?" Sango called out, knocking on her sister's door.**

**"Come in," a sleepy voice replied.**

**Sango entered the pink room to find Kagome in her bed and reading a book about the Shikon jewel.**

**"Aren't you glad our rooms are so close?" Kagome asked no longer sleepy.**

**"Yes I am. I'm not familiar with your world so you can help with all of this." Sango said**

**"Sure thing Sango. You've always been a sister to me so now I can return the favor." Kagome said grateful she had a new friend and sister to share her troubles.**

**"The feeling is mutual." Sango replied pleased. "Well I better go to bed if I want to be rested enough. Goodnight Kagome." Sango walked across the hall to her room.**

**Dark thoughts filled the demon slayer's mind as she finally remembered what all had happened to her. She thought of Miroku and how he had opened her heart to new things and surroundings. No one could ever take his place, ever.**

**Looking around in the dark, she made a vow. Never again was she to fall in love with anyone. She couldn't do that to Miroku by falling in love with someone else and forget him. No, she would train more and control her new found strength to demonlish anyone who decided to take another's life for pleasure.**

**She turned off the lamp as Kagome said and was amazed at how developed Kagome's world was. Sango snuggled deep into the comfy covers and fell into a deep slumber.**


	4. Disclaimer

**Just to let everyone know, I DON'T own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I forgot to put this in my other chapters, so for future reference I did put a disclaimer note in here. Lawyers have been pounding on my door for the past two days, my evil pink flying monkeys are getting annoyed here!!! So here you are!!! Please read and review or face the wrath of my evil pink flying monkeys...Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Naw just kidding!!! I love you all...hee hee. Mommy! Time for medications!!! lol**


	5. Meetings

Disclaimer: Me no own, so you no sue!!!

* * *

RING RING RING.

"I HATE THIS CLOCK!!!" Kagome screamed, throwing the innocent machine against the wall. A thump was heard and Sango awoke to a strange ringing and Kagome screaming in frustration.

The demon exterminator stood up and pulled on the clothes laid out on her dresser. She looked in the full-length mirror on her closet and noticed a very different looking person standing there.

Sango was dressed in a pair of blue jean hip-huggers and a red shirt with he word 'dragon' on the front in silver letters. A dragon was curled around the back and on her left shoulder like a snake with red eyes and dark black wings.

She looked...well different than we usually did. Though, it might be fun to dress differently for a change. Sango pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, put on red and black tennis shoes and left the room.

Sango met Kagome in the 'bathroom' who was doing her make-up. Kagome had dressed in blue jeans as well, with a midnight blue shirt that said 'Angel' across the chest in sky blue letters.

Kagome had just finished applying black eyeliner and clue eye shadow when Sango entered. Kaogme stared in surprise at her normally modest friend. The outfit was very flattering on Sango.

"Wow Sango. You look so modern. Please let me do your make-up PLEASE?!" Kagome begged, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Umm, okay. Just don't put it on too heavy Kagome." Sango said watching the priestess in wary.

Kagome squealed as she pulled out all her make-up and started applying it to Sango's face. When Sango finally got to look in the mirror, she was astonished.

The make-up itself was simple but the way Kagome had applied it was unnerving. Sango had simple black eyeliner, as did Kagome, and blood red eye shadow that matched her shirt. In ways she remembered it made her look something like a demon of sorts.

"Wow, Kagome. It makes me look evil doesn't it?" Sango asked.

"No, it makes you look awesome! Sango you look great!" Kagome exclaimed. The priestess looked down at her watch.

"Oh no! We're going to be late for school! I hope you can run fast Sango." Kagome said. With that, the two girls dashed out the door with breakfast.

Sango had an easy time running all that way. She did it all the time in her era. Kagome was beginning to get tire though. She was too used to riding her bike or Inuyasha's back.

They had finally arrived at their new school. The first bell had just rang and students were walking into the school. Not stoppingm they kept running to the building.

Kagome looked behind her to see Sango slowing down so she wouldn't run into people, but as Kagome looked ahead, she ran straight into a very firm chest. Bouncing on her bottom as she hit the ground, she looked up at the person she had run into.

It was a medium sized guy with an irritated expression on his face. He wore a green shirt and pants with gelled black hair and brown eyes. The boy looked down at her.

"Hey you, watch where you're going girl." He said. Kagome, too stunned to speak to the rude boy, allowed Sango to come to her aid.

"Why don't you? You have no right to speak to her that way. If you would have helped her up, she would have said sorry!" Sango growled back.

The boy obviously looked surprised that this small looking girl stood up to him. If he had been in his old school, no one would have dared cross him, but _no._ He had to go to this one because he was expelled from his last school and his mom made him go to this one instead.

"Just shut up and get out of my way." He said. Kagome was on her feet again with the help of Sango.

"Yeah right. Look I'm sorry if I ran into you okay? But you should say you're sorry too for not being polite you jerk." Kagome accused.

"Well, guess what? I'm not going to because you're the one who ran into me in the first place so there. Stupid wenches!" He yelled in their faces.

Sango's blood boiled. How dare he call them both wenches! Without thinking, she raised her hand into a balled-fist and socked him right in the jaw. He flew back several feet and landed on his bottom.

"Wow, go Sango." Kagome murmered. Sango stalked up to the stunned boy and picked him up by the collar and set him on his feet. He was holding his abused jaw bone. Sango again grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't you EVER call us wenches again. You may be big and bad here, but don't mess with us." Sango warned and set him down. "If you had been polite in the fist place, this would have never happened in the first place."

Sango walked calmly back to Kagomem who was staring at her like some kind of alien, and started towards the principal's office to pick up their schedules.

"Sango, what's gotten into you today? I meant Inuyasha hads done that countless times and you never did that to him." Kagome asked bluntly.

"I don't know Kagome. I guess I finally just cracked. I miss slapping Miroku around." Sango admitted. "Besides, you always got Inuyasha back remember? You said 'sit'." The girls giggled at the memory of Inuyasha eating dirt.

They entered the office and got their schedules.

"Ah yes, the Higurashi sisters, Kagome and Sango are here. Your schedules are almost exactly alike. The only difference being your extracurricular activities, so here you are." The prinipal said handing them the schedules. The girls nodded and left the office.

They waked together to their first class. Sango stared at whom they saw there. It was the boy she had punched. Oh no, there were only two seats left and they were right by him!

Grimly, Kagome and Sango wlaked to thier seats with unemotional faces. They sat on oppposite sides of the irritated boy that had spoken to earlier. He still had a cross look on his face and his jaw had become red and swollen.

The teacher started to call out names for roll call. The boy in between them answered 'yo' when the name Yuskae Urameshi was called. The girls raised their hands in turn as their names were called out.

"Kagome Higurashi, Sango Higurashi?" the teacher called out.

"Here!" they replied in unison.

'I hate girls. They're always so pushy and if they had been boys, I would've beaten them to a bloody pulp. Pretty name though. Just thank goodness Kuwabara wasn't here to see that. He would've never let me live it down.' Yuskae thought with disgust.

No sooner as he thought that, the door burst open, revealing a very tall guy with orange hair and a blue jumpsuit.

"Hee hee, sorry I'm late teacher, I just got transferred here." the ugly kid said.

"Quite all right. MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN OR IT'LL BE YOUR SKIN!!" the teacher threatened. "Now then, you must be Kuwabara Kazuma, right?" she asked more calmly.

"Uh, yes ma'am. I'm Kuwabara." Kuwabara replied a bit scared of his new math teacher.

"Please sit down in a dsek, wait, let me go get one. My class seems to be full." She said before walking out he class to retrieve another desk. After she had left, everyone began to talk at once. Kuwabara looked around the room and finally set his eyes on a familiar face.

'Oh no.' Yuskae thought.

"Urameshi, hey! I didn't know you went to this school! I was wondering where you had been. My mom transferred me here 'cause I was bad. Hee Hee." the ogre rambled on.

Sango looked over at the boy who had just walked in. 'So he knows Yuskae. Yuskae doesn't seem to be too pleased though. Ha, the jerk deserves it for being so mean to Kagome.' The demon slayer thought.

Sango looked over to Kagome who was doodling on her notepad. It was a drawing of a man with dog-ears and fangs. The in the the drawing was holding a mysterious woman that had her face hidden.

'Poor Kagome, she must feel just as bad as I do. My love accepted and died. Hers denied and lived, well to a certain extent. We killed him, but he chose to stay dead and be with the dead priestess, Kikyou.' Sango thought.

The demon exterminator watched as teh first tear of grief fall from Kagome onto the white paper that would be forever stained by her black eyeliner. It all just tore at Sango's heart. Even after Naraku was dead, he still caused them all grief. A voice called to her.

Shaking her head out of her stupor, Sango realized she ahd been staring at her hands and two drops had fallen onto her desk. She looked up to find Kuwabara's face in hers.

"Hey are you all right?" he asked her politely.

"Hmm, oh yes. I'm fine, just old memories." Sango replied, wiping her face. "Why did you ask?"

"Well, you were just staring at your hands and then your eyes turned thies weird silver color and then when I called you, the color disappeared." Kuwabara explained. Yuskae was sitting behind Kuwabara and staring at her in bewilderment. Kagome looked over from her drwing and was also staring at Sango.

"Oh well it was nothing. I'm sure." Sango assured them. Just then the teacher walked back in; two students were carrying in an extra desk.

"Here you go Kuwabara." She said setting the desk down near the front of the room.

"Thanks." He mumbled sitting down.

'I have the tickle feeling. It's gone now though, but that girl was the source of it. Her spirit energy had grown higher than even Yuskae's. It's normal now.' Kuwabara though, sneaking looks at Sango when the teacher began the lesson.

'That Sango girl is freaky. So is that Kagome girl. Right after Sango's spirit energy wnet up, Kagome's went up and matched it almost equally. Something's not right here. Koenma's bound to find out and tell me to investigate it.' Yuskae thought.

School was finally over and Sango was waiting outside in the schoolyard. Today had been a good day and Sango had had minimum trouble witht eh advances of Kagome's time. She walked towards a giant oak tree and sat down in the shade. This tree was very comforting.

A presence was felt aboce her and she looked up. Seeing nothing, she continued to ponder. There, she felt it again and it was attempting to nide itself among the branches and leaves.

She stood calmly, not wanting to let it know that she knew of its whereabouts. She bent down, pretending to tie her shoe, but instead picked up a good-sized rock. Spinning around suddenly she threw the rock at the tree. Something rusteled in teh branches and then left altogether. All she saw were darts of black.

"Sango!" Kagome called. Sango was staring at something in the tree. All of a sudden, the tree rustled and something black darted from it. 'Weird.'

Sango turned around to find a smiling Kagome running towards her.

"Hello Kagome. I trust your day went well." Sango greeted.

"Yeah. let's go home. I'm tired. Gym class was murder. It's even worse than when Inuyasha used to not let us take a break. How, I don't know, don't ask me." Kagome complained.

"By the way. Why were you staring at the old oak tree and what was that thing that jumped from it?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I felt it above me when I was sitting beneath the tree and then I threw a rock at it to see if it would go away. It might have been a demon. Animals cannot move that fast." Sango said.

"Oh well, let's just go home." Kagome said. THey both fell into silence as they walked past a darkened alleyway.

Suddenly, two pairs of hands darted from the dark and grabbed the two girls. They dragged them into the dark alley.

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled, as her eyes adjusted to the dark.

"What are you doing? Let us go!" Snago yelled. Squirming an dkicking, Sango finally managed to flip her captor over her back. He landed with a heavy thud.

Sango raced to Kagome and kicked her captor right in his most sensitive spot. He let go immediately and sat holding himselft on the ground, whimpering in pain.

Sango's captor jumped onto his feet and joined his other two comrades who were still able to fight. Kagome and Sango got into thier fighting positions and waited for them to attack first.

The tallest attacked first at Sango with his fists aiming for her face. Sango duscked low and made a feet swipe kick, tripping him and making the oaf fall over her back.

The shortest attacked Kagome with a high-kick. Kagome ducked and grabbed the leg as it came down. She kicked his grounded ankle causing it to buckle and let go of his leg. She had broken the bone.

The tallest one, that had been attacking Sango, got up behind her and took out his dagger. She flet his aura behind her and immediately sidestepped as he charged her. He ran right past the skilled slayer, expecting to stab her, but instead tripped and stabbed his fallen comrade, whom Kagome had broken his ankle.

Blood spurted from the man's shoulder. He looked at his teammate with a pleading look in his eyes. A look of guilt passed the stabber's face. He gently picked his fallen comrade up and ran in the opposite direction of the girls, expecting to find help for the wound he had inflicted upon his friend.

The leader stepped from against the wall to face Kagome and Sango.

"It appears we should have picked easier prey." The leader sneered.

"You shouldn't pick on those weaker than you." Kagome replied.

"You're right, but it's fun so I guess we can continue what we do. You will pay for injuring my comrades." The leader said venomously.


	6. Peanut Butter and Jelly

Disclaimer: Me no own so you no sue!!! Now these darn lawyers can go away forever...Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

I wanna thank everyone who has been so patient with me and my slowness...It's Bob's fault, I have to tell you.... Oh no Bob, I wasn't talking about you!!! Hee hee... Here's a note to my wonderful reviewers...

Sakera: Thanks so much!!! You were my first reviewer of all time, since this is my first fanfic ever...I so Happy!!! I love you!!!

Sara: Thanks for your encouragement!!!

Neko: The Cat That's Everwhere: I don't know if I'll be writing a before story or not...right now I'm just concentrating on this one...; I don't multi-task very well...

Youka-White-Kitsune: Sorry for the long update...school is a real hassle...and so are lil sisters.

Kurama's Angel: Glad you like my story...my evil pink flying monkeys are happy...hope you enjoy this chappy!!!

AngeloflLight: Yes, it is going to be a Kag/Yus pairing...I like those too!!! Yuskae just reminds me so much of Inuyasha...

Muki: Sorry for getting you confused on that chappy...like I said, I'm new at this.

Polka-dotz-alot: Thank you so much for your constructive critisism...I didn't even realize I was putting everything in bold...oh well, blonde moment hee hee. Enjoy the chappy!!!

Now enough about the reviewers, time to attract more people with my fabulous writing!!! Naw, just kidding, but hope you enjoy all the same...and please review...I'll even take flames!!!

* * *

Yuskae and Kuwabara were just walking out of the school when they heard screams.

"What was that?" Kuwabara asked his irritated friend.

"I don't know, but let's go see if there's anyone I can beat up." Yuskae said.

They began to run to the direction of the screams. They just arrived to see one guy holding a bleeding guy on his shoulders and carrying him off in another direction.

"Hey Urameshi, I got the tickle feeling again. I feel a lot of spirit energy and it's coming from those two girls we met today and that big guy standing in front of them." Kuwabara whispered.

"How did those two guys get beat up? It couldn't have been those two girls; that's impossible. They're just normal teenage girls." Yuskae commented.

They burst into the alleyway determined to protect the two supposed weak girls.

"Just stand back, Sango and Kagome. I'll take care of this for two beautiful girls!" Kuwabara declared. Kagome and Sango stood with confused looks on their faces.

"Umm, Kuwabara? We can take care of this, if you don't mind." Kagome offered.

"What?! How could you? You're both just a bunch of girls!" Yuskae yelled. The leader of the gang was staring at them all in amusement. He sat down on the ground to watch the fight at hand.

"For your information, Yuskae, we can take care of ourselves. We've been doing it for the past two years!" Kagome yelled back.

"Yes, so don't underestimate our strength! This gang just tried to jump us so we started teaching them a lesson. Now if you don't mind, we'd like to resume the fight!" Sango added.

"You couldn't handle a bug, much less a gang member." Yuskae scoffed.

"Just try us," Kagome challenged in Yuskae's face. If looks could kill, the whole world would have exploded from Kagome's and Yuskae's staring match.

The leader stood up and smirked.

"I'm getting bored watching you humans bicker with one another. I'm the one you're supposed to fight." The leader smirked. The four teenagers stared at the interrupting gang member.

The leader's skin started to peel off to reveal green and slimy skin. The others look on in horror and disgust as the leader began to grow and spikes emerged along his spine. The leader's eyes began to take on a red hue and his nails grew into claws. The overall look of the demon was a hunched-over green toad with claws and a pointed snout.

"I didn't know demons still existed." Kagome mumbled.

"What do you know about demons?" Yuskae asked in a rude manner.

"Well...umm-" Kagome was cut off as the demon swiped at her head and she was forced to duck.

"Stand back! I'm going to use my spirit gun!" Yuskae yelled, holding his hand in a gun gesture.

"No, let us take care of it!" Kagome protested as she ran forward to stop him. 'Stupid jerk, stop being such a show-off, you'll get yourself killed!' the priestess thought as she ran toward him.

A dark blur suddenly shot from the darker depths of the alley and stood in front of Yuskae. The figure looked to Yuskae, who had lowered his hand from the gun position, and nodded. The figure was dressed in a long flowing cape and wore a black ninja's uniform and had a hood pulled around his face. He pulled a weapon from its holster and pulled the trigger on the giant demon.

The evil demon was demolished. It was too quick for the average human to see, as the gang leader fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood. Deciding this was their cue, Sango and Kagome took their leave of the place.

Another figure shot from the shadows and stood next to the dark figure and crossed his arms.

"Hello Yuskae, Kuwabara." The the first fighter greeted first.

"Hey Kurama and Hiei." Yuskae greeted as well.

Kuwabara noticed something on his hands. As he looked down, he noticed a big blob of demon guts clinging on the back of his hands. Screaming, he ran around in circles, trying to rid himself of the accursed thing.

"Who were those girls, Yuskae?" Kurama asked.

"They're new to our school too. Their names are Kagome and Sango." Kuwabara replied.

"That one in the red shirt noticed me in the tree. I was even masking my energy so no one could sense me while I was waiting for Kurama." Hiei commented sourly.

"It appears they have more power than first assumed." Kurama suggested.

"By the way, Urameshi, why do you have a big, swollen bump on your jaw?" Kuwabara asked. He had finally flung the demon guts onto a nearby wall.

"Uhh, I ran into a tree." Yuskae said nervously. He didn't want them to know that Sango had punched him for being mean to Kagome.

"You're lying Yuskae." Hiei smirked.

"Uh, no I'm not. What do you know Hiei?" Yuskae asked nervously, knowing full well that Hiei could read minds with his Jagon eye.

"I know that you were rude with them and you got hit by that Sango girl." Hiei stated with a victorious smirk.

"Urameshi got hit that hard by a girl?! Ha ha Urameshi!" Kuwabara began to laugh at the once again irritated Yuskae.

"Shut UP Kuwabara. It's not funny!" Yuskae yelled. He proceeded to chase Kuwabara down and beat him to a bloody pulp.

As the fight was going on, Kurama and Hiei spoke telepathically.

'Those girls seem to have hidden spirit energy, don't you think?' Kurama asked the fire apparition.

'Hn.' Was Hiei's reply.

'You said that Sango knew you were there? I wonder how that could be? Did they notice your movements as you left?' Kurama asked.

'Yes. And did you notice those two men that left with blood and bruises from this alley?' Hiei said.

'Koenma will find out sooner or later, if he doesn't already know. We'll have another mission on our hands and we aren't completely sure they're on our side.' Kurama commented.

'Hn.'

With Kagome and Sango........

"That was odd Kagome." Sango said.

"Do you mean that feeling when we left? Yeah, if was like we felt two more demons but at the same time we didn't." Kagome replied confused.

"Oh well, let's get started on our homework." Sango advised.

"Yeah, and tomorrow we can start our training. I can't believe demons still exist in this time!" Kagome suggested.

End Kagome and Sango...

"Botan!" a small toddler called out.

"Yes, Koenma sir?" the blue haired reaper answered.

"Come here, I need to speak with you."

A blue haired grim reaper appeared in the office. A small toddler with a pacifier in his mouth stood on the desk next to a pile of paperwork that was taller than himself.

"You called sir?" Botan asked.

"Yes, gather the Spirit Detective team. I need to fill them in on a little information." Koenma commanded.

"Right away Koenma!" Botan said cheerily

Kurama and Hiei had long since finished their conversation and now sat back with amusement, watching the two oafs squabble, Kurama would let out a small chuckle each time their fists would connect while Hiei just had his normal aggravated look on.

Botan had just come down to their location when she heard grunts and punches. She sat on her oar watching as Kuwabara and Yuskae fought. She then spotted Kurama and Hiei and decided to fill them in first.

"Hiei, Kurama!" She called out. They both looked her way, ignoring the two fools who were still fighting.

"Koenma sends for all your presence right away." Botan informed them.

"All right then. We just have to wait for them to stop squabbling first." Kurama replied cooly. So the three turned and waited.

Yuskae had finally given the hardest blow to Kuwabara, knocking the orange-haired boy against the wall of the alleyway. Yuskae looked up to find three faces staring impatiently at him.

"What?!" Yuskae yelled, uncomfortable under their scrutiny.

"We've been waiting two hours for you to stop fighting, fool." Hiei said with fire burning in his eyes.

"Let's go already! Gather up Kuwabara and let us go to Koenma. He requests your presence immediately!" Botan told the sheepish Yuskae.

Yuskae picked up the taller Kuwabara and slung him over his shoulders. Botan opened her portal and they all walked through to Koenma's office.

"Whatddya want toddler?" Yuskae asked in a rude manner.

"What I want is for you to stop calling me a toddler, Yuskae. You know very well I am over a hundred years old and you should respect your elders!" Koenma reprimanded.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it." Yuskae said in his normal disrespectful voice. Koenma ignored the comment, straightened his shirt, and began to tell them the information.

"Well, I have been getting some strange signals ever since yesterday around seven o'clock pm. Two people with extremely high spirit energies, even higher than all your own, were sensed in Tokyo. Their names are not known, but they could be a potential ally or enemy. Their location was around an ancient well of a shrine." Koenma explained.

"So I'm assuming you want us to investigate these two people Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. They were sensed at the Susnset Shrine in down town Tokyo, near your schools, Yuskae and Kuwabara. I want you to find out whom they are, where they came from, how they got here, and most importantly, what they are. Botan, make them a portal to the Sunset Shrine please." Koenma ordered.

"Yes sir Koenma." Botan agreed as she opened the portal. The five comrades walked through the portal to find themselves at the bottom of a large set of stairs.

"Oh man, don't tell me we have to walk up all these stairs." Kuwabara complained. Botan went back through the portal leaving the four males to walk up the steps to the main shrine house. The demons simply jumped up the stairs while the humans trudged on slowly.

With Kagome and Sango...

"Woo, I am starving. Who knew that doing all those push-ups with your feet elevated would make you so hungry." Kagome breathed.

"Not to mention exhausting as well." Sango agreed. The two girls walked down the steps to get a bite to eat in the kitchen.

"Hey Sango, let's make sandwiches, okay?" Kagome suggested.

"All right then." Sango replied. The priestess and the demon slayer began to pull out the neccessary ingredients.

"Let's see, we need bread, peanut butter, and jelly. Okay got it all!" Kagome exclaimed. Their mom, grandpa, and Souta had gone grovery shopping earlier.

Putting together their sandwiches, Kagome accidentally flicked jelly onto Sango's arm.

"Oops, sorry Sango." Kagome said and went back to her sandwich making. Sango got a mischievous grin on her face.

Sango loaded a heap of peanut butter onto her butter knife and catapulted it at Kagome, nailing her right on the face. Sango doubled over in laughter as Kagome looked at her in surprised confusion. Kagome soon joined her with the smile of mischievousness.

"You want to play dirty huh?" Kagome asked. Each of the girls loaded their bendable butter knifes with peanut butter and jelly and started firing it at each other. Loads of it landed in both of thier hair, clothes, faces, and well...everywhere else.

End Kagome and Sango...

"Finally, the end of the stairs." Kuwabara sighed in relief. He was going to have cramps tomorrow in both of his legs.

Kurama and Hiei sat waiting for the two humans at the top.

'It took them long enough.' Hiei thought impatiently.

Yuskae and Kuwabara walked along with Kurama and Hiei to the front door. Koenma had told them there were tours here. Maybe that would help in their mission. Knocking on the front door, they heard laughter coming from the inside.

Sango and Kagome were laughing so hard; tears were streaming down their faces. Then they heard a knock on the door. Pushing each other in a playful fashion, Sango reached the door first with Kagome snickering behind her. She opened the door to find four male faces staring at her.

Sango struggled to contain her laughter. "Umm-yes? How can I help you?" Sango managed to get out before bursting into a fit of giggling.

"We're here for the tour of the shrine." Kurama said.

"Sango?! Kagome?! You live here?" Kuwabara asked the two giggling girls.

"Yes!" they replied in unison before collapsing on the floor in bouts of hilarity.

"Why do you have peanut butter and jelly all over you?" Yuskae asked in a rude voice. He definitely did not want ot be here, especially because of the girl who punched him in the face.

"It's b-because w-we were having a-a fight with s-sand-sandwiches!" Kagome stuttered. It took them a few minutes to compose themselves. When they finally did, they found the group of four boys still staring at them.

"What?!" Kagome asked in frustration at the boys who were still staring.

"You have jelly on your face." Kurama answered her politely.

"Oh, well we're going to clean up a bit. Why don't you just wait in the living room? We'll give you the tour in just a minute." Sango invited.

Kagome and Sango lead the boys to the living room and they sat down. The girls then ran upstairs to change and clean their faces.

"I didn't know that Yuskae like tour shrines." Kagome said while changing her shirt.

"I didn't either, but those two new boys have the same aura as the energies we felt when we left. Yuskae and Kuwabara in the alleyway." Sango said. Sango slipped on another pair of jeans and a tight-fitting black shirt.

"Could they be demons? They sure feel like it." Kagome alleged.

"Just to be sure, I think we should keep straight faces and keep our guard up." Sango supposed.

"Those girls don't trust us." Hiei informed them.

"Did you read their minds?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hn." Hiei replied.

"That must mean a no. Why do you think you couldn't read their minds?" Kurama asked, figuring out why Hiei had all of a sudden became cold.

"They had strong barriers." Hiei said curtly. Kurama nodded in understanding.

'Thsoe girls must have had extremely strong mind barriers for you not to get through.' Kurama suggested telepathically. 'Only decades of training could have taught them how to make those barriers so strong, yet they only look about seventeen.'

"All right, let's go!" Kagome called out. She and Sango had changed into fresh clothes and entered the living room.

"By the way, what are all of your names?" Sango asked.

"I'm Kurama and that's Hiei. I'm guessing you already knew Yuskae and Kuwabara." Kurama said introducing them all.

"Okay then, nice to meet you all. Follow us and we'll tell the story of this shrine, starting at the Goshinboku tree." Kagome exclaimed. The six people walked out of the house and towards the giant tree.

"This tree is probably over five hundred years old and still healthy." Kagome began. "There are many legends about this old tree but the most remembered one is the tale of Inuyasha the half-demon and the sacred Shikon Jewel.

"It starts with a great priestess who battled thousands of demons and eventually sealed them and her own soul into a beautiful pink jewel called the Shikon no Tama. Many demons battled for the jewel because of its great power and eventually it landed in the hands of a strong priestess name Kikyou." Sango explained.

"Inuyasha, the half-demon, lusted after the jewel to become full demon, but Kikyou was a strong protector. Eventually, Kikyou won Inuyasha's heart and they fell in love with each other." Kagome said.

"But an evil demon named Naraku also lusted after the jewel and Kikyou as well. On the day Kikyou was to bring the jewel to Inuyasha to become full human so they could live together forever, Naraku came in the form of Inuyasha and delivered a fatal blow to Kikyou.

"Believing it to really be Inuyasha, Kikyou shot a sacred arrow and pinned Inuyasha to this very tree. He then fell into a deep sleep, never to be awoken again. Kikyou died soon after from Naraku's blow and the jewel was burned with her body." Sango finished.

Kuwabara was crying his heart out for the tragic story. Hiei had a look of indifference while the fox demon looked on in interest. Even Yuskae, who hated history, had a look of sorrow planted on his face. Sango and Kagome looked up at the tree in remembrance of the dog demon that Kagome had freed.

Kurama broke the silence between them all. "You know so much about it. So why is Inuyasha still not here?" he asked.

"We will get to that later." Kagome assured him.

The female duo then led the four boys around the shrine showing them the girft shop and other meaningless things. Finally they got to the well house where everything started, all the pain, misery, love, and hate.

"This is the Bone-eater's Well. This is also where we will answer your question from earlier, Kurama." Kagome said.

"Fifty years had passed since Inuyasha was pinned to the tree and Kikyou's death. A girl who looked so much like Kikyou appeared, almost out of nowhere. The younger sister of Kikyou, Kaede, had thought the girl to be Kikyou's reincarnation. The reincarnation accidentally freed Inuyasha from the arrow in his heart when she was attacked by a demon." Sango enlightened them.

"Inuyasha destroyed the demon as a jewel fell out of the reincarnation's side. A second demon came and took the jewel away. The jewel ended up being the Shikon no Tama.

"The reincarnation shot an arrow as the demon swallowed the jewel. The arrow not only destroyed the demon, but the jewel as well. Shards of the jewel scattered in all directions. From then on, Inuyasha dn the reincarnation searched for the jewel to get it before the evil demon Naraku did." Kagome said, earning the same look of despair and loss at the Goshinboku tree.

"It all sounds like you two actually experienced it." Kurama remarked.

"Well, we've been brought up in that story our whole lives. In fact, I was named after the reincarnation, Kagome." Kagome lied.

"And I was named after the demon slayer, Sango." Sango revealed, going along with Kagome's lie.

"How interesting...Don't you think Hiei?" Kurama asked his silent friend.

"Hn. What I don't get is why that story had anything to do with this old well." Hiei questioned.

"Well...umm we're not quite sure, but legend has it the reincarnation appeared in this well in that time era." Kagome explained.

"She traveled through time?" Yuskae asked in disbelief.

"It's only legend though," Sango reminded him, "and legends tend to exaggerate over time."

"Oh." the spirit detective said in understanding.

"Well, I guess the tour is over! See you later!" Kagome called out as she and Sango ran back to the house, leaving the four boys alone in the well house.


	7. Genkai's Second Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...although I wish I did...then I could go and be rich and have cages for all these darn evil pink flying monkeys...sigh some things will never come true :(

Thank you so much to all my reviewers, it feels so good to know that people read your story!!! Now a note to you all!

Muki: Thank you so much for your encouragement!

AngelofLight: Thanks for correcting me on how to spell Yusuke's name...I was too embarrased to ask someone my self '''. I'm so happy!!!

Now on to the story to which I hope everyone reviews...or face the wrath of my evil pink flying monkeys!!! Bob told me so...Bob is the thing that lives under my bed...I need medication now...

* * *

"That was quite interesting." Kurama commented as the girls left the well house.

"Yeah right, fox. That was the most boring thing I have ever heard and if this wasn't a mission I wouldn't even be here in the first place." Yukuke complained.

"So what could we get from this? It sounded just like some fairytale book." Kuwabara asked.

"All we know now is that they were very into the story, which is pretty weird 'cause it sounded like they were actually remembering it. But that would make them too old, and they're ordinary humans." Yusuke said, unaware he had just given them all the answer.

Kurama's face lit up. "Wait Yusuke. You said that it sounded as if they actually remembered it." Kurama hinted.

"So...where are you getting at fox." Yusuke asked, still confused.

"He means that maybe the legend _was_ all in their memory, stupid." Hiei scoffed.

"That can't be true. They would be hundreds of years old. Don't tell me they grow like Koenma." Kuwabara said stupidly.

"You insolent fool! They traveled back in time through this well and lived that actual legend, IMBECILE!!!" Hiei yelled at the cowering orange haired freak. Kurama shook his head. Sometimes, Hiei could have no patience whatsoever with idiotic oafs.

"I don't know, maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions. I think we need to investigate more on the subject. Besides the fact they knew the story very well, we don't have anything else to convict them. They may have just rehearsed very well." Kurama suggested, second guessing his own judgment.

"I guess, I mean they're just regular teenage girls. I didn't even sense anything weird from them." Yusuke agreed.

"You think we said too much back there Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, I mean it isn't like they are on a mission to see where we came from, who we are and so forth." Sango assured her.

"Yeah, you're right." Kagome agreed. "Oh no! Mom's going to be back any minute and we made a huge mess in the kitchen!" Kagome exclaimed in horror. Sango widened her eyes as she too remembered their little sandwich incident.

They hurriedly ran down the stairs to start cleaning the kitchen. Sango mopped the floor, while Kagome wiped down the counters and shelves. Their mom was going to be back any second and they had a big mess to clean up.

* * *

"So, who do you think the pair with the high spirit energies are?" Botan asked her employer.

"I don't know. It couldn't be those girls...they're ordinary humans. Someone or something must be hiding, they obviously like their privacy." Koenma replied.

* * *

She opened her eyes to reveal a dark room and a screen door. Rubbing her tired eyes, she sat up to get a better look at her surroundings.

'Where am I and what am I doing here?' she asked herself. One minute she was in a comfortable world of nothingness and another minute she was here in this dark room. All she remembered from before was seeing a white-haired man with a giant sword and golden eyes.

"I see you have finally awoken, my minion." A masculine voice said from a dark corner. The shadows of the room prevented her seeing his face. She remembered seeing that form before....

"What am I doing here?" the woman asked, still groggy. "Where am I?"

"You will all see in time." The man assured her in a malevolent voice. He stood up and walked twards her, revealing his face in the dim moonlight. Her eyes widened as her mind came into focus.

"No, not you! Why are you here?! You're supposed to be dead!" the woman screamed. She finally realized who he was.

"All will be seen in time." The man repeated. Tears streamed down her ivory colored face. She thought the nightmare had ended five hundred years ago, but it had only begun. A figure in white appeared and led the hysterical woman away.

* * *

"Oh no! Not this, oh why did this have to happen?!" the frantic toddler vexed. Readings had come up that the barrier between worlds had been broken and demons were streaming out.

"Botan! Botan! Get the Spirit Detectives team! Someone has made a huge tear in the barrier and demons are pouring out." Koenma shrieked.

"Right away sir!" Botan complied. She hurriedly opened the portal and dashed through, riding on her floating oar.

'This could be the work of the strange spirit energies I found the other day. Yusuke and the others haven't reported anything new except a five hundred year old legend and how people can mysteriously travel throught time.' the young ruler thought.

Appearing down on Earth, Botan found dozens of innocent looking people walking around as if there was not a care in the world, but as the reaper looked closer, she could see the invisible demons lurking right under their noses. They were swarming all over the place. She found Yusuke fighting off ten ferocious looking demons at once. Granted they were all low-class demons, but they still were a big nuisance.

"Yusuke, destroy all the demons. There was a tear made in the barrier. Demons are all over the place." Botan informed him unneccassarily.

"You think I don't already know that? I'm fighting like ten here right now!! Where are Hiei and Kurama? Tell them to fix the hole!" Yusuke said, punching a demon in the face. It immediately turned tail and ran away from the powerful Spirit Detective. Botan nodded at his command and flew off in search of their demon allies.

* * *

"Sango, help me!" Kagome screamed, while being buried under a pile of hostile demons.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled. Sango jumped high in the air and hurled her giant boomerang at the demons. The demons attacking Kagome were obliterated. "Ha, take that filthy vermin." She yelled in triumph as she caught the weapon. She no longer was forced back when she caught the giant boomerang. Push-ups helped.

"Thanks. Now let's get the rest of these things!" Kagome suggested, while stringing her bow.

"Sounds good to me!" Sango agreed, getting ready to throw her boomerang again.

They each let go of their weapons and jumped into action. Using their swrds, they sliced through all the demons in their paths. Sango jumped in the air to catch the boomerang and hurled it again. It was a very efficient weapon.

One of the stronger demons knocked the boomerang out of the air and threw it into a tree. Looking at Sango viciously, it charged her with its fangs gleaming. Sango smirked as she sidestepped the bumbling beast and it charged another demon instead.

The demon reappeared and charged Sango again, determined not to let his prey escape.

"Give me the jewel, woman, I need the jewel!" It hissed.

"No. This half is mine to protect and keep. You can't have it!" Sango refused as she decapitated the blundering fiend with her katana. "All done." Sango murmured as she rushed off to find Kagome.

* * *

"I see the sisters are still alive and well." A maniacal voice remarked. A quiet woman sat in front of him clothed in a white kimono. She held a mirror in her hands that showed the fight in the human world.

"They are very strong. Even stronger than when you first fought them, Master." The woman said in a quiet, sullen voice.

"They still have the same weaknesses, I can still use the same technique as before. They will still be affected. Dear Kanna, leave me to my thoughts." The masculine voice ordered.

"Yes Master." Kanna obeyed as she left the room. The evil form stared at her leaving figure.

"Thsoe two will pay dearly for what they did to me, especially you Sango. Didn't you know that your brother is not dead?"

* * *

The demon numbers had finally begun to slow. Most people hadn't even noticed. Few casualties had occured and were thought to be heart-attacks. The situation was under control, thanks to Kurama and Hiei, the hole between worlds was closed.

The taijya and the miko were exhausted. They hadn't fought like that since one of the first times Naraku had sent demons after them. Their family had gone to the grocery store for the entire time the demons had broken out and were oblivious to the entire affair.

"Oh mom, I'm tired! I just want a cup of tea and my nice bed." Kagome groaned. Mrs. Higurashi nodded as she led the two girls to their separate rooms. Later on, she brought them each a steaming brew of blackberry tea.

"Thank-you mom." Sango said appreciatory for her kindness. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and began to leave the room.

"By the way I've entered you in a tournament of sorts. It will occur to see which two fighters will earn their right to be trained under the great Genkai." She informed her daughter.

The mother paused to look at Sango to find that she had already fallen asleep. "The fight must have taken a lot out of her today." Mrs. Higursashi murmured to herself. She turned out the light and closed the door.

"Ahhh, I feel so rested! That tea really did the trick. Thanks again mom!" Kagome exclaimed. It was the morning of the tournament.

"I'm looking forward to today mom. When do we leave?" Sango asked.

"What do you mean, 'when do we leave'?" Kagome questioned, curious of why she was not informed of this little shenanigan.

"Oh honey, you have been entered in a tournament. If you win you will be trained under the great master Genkai." She told her daughter.

"Oh, okay. So who is going to be the trainer again." Kagome asked her mother.

"Master Genkai." Mrs. Higurashi said easily as she started to cook breakfast.

"Master Genkai?! Didn't she already pass on her skills to another student? Why would she be training someone else, let alone two people?!" Kagome said thrilled she and Sango had a chance to train under such a great teacher.

"She obviously thought that the student wasn't responsible enough, so she is teaching two more students so she can pass on her greater skills." Her mother replied. The eggs were sizzling.

After they ate, they began the long drive to Kyoto where they would find this tournament. Pulling up, they saw a giant shrine of some sorts. Most fighters were already there and warming up for the trials ahead.

Genkai had called her previous student to watch the other potential students fight to earn their right to call her 'teacher'. Yusuke was grumbling all the way.

"Now Yusuke, I'm training more students so you can have more partners to help you. You are obviously not strong enough to learn all my techniques." Genkai explained to him.

"Huh? Not strong enough Granny? That can't be, no one has ever beaten me in a fight!" Yusuke boasted. Genkai gave him a disbelieving look. "Well, maybe a few." he admitted grundgingly.

"Sorry dimwit, my mind is made up. You have great spirit energy, but ever since I sensed those spirit energies, I knew that they were more powerful than first observed." Genkai clarified.

"Fine, fine, whatever." Yusuke said. He really didn't care who won or lost. He didn't even want to be here. Yusuke only came because otherwise Genkai would have beaten him; it's not fun to be beat up by an old hag.

Sango and Kagome stepped out of the car and waved bye to their mother. They had both dressed for the occasion. Sango was in her taijya armor; recently, she had changed the pink armor plates to a blood red color. Kagome was wearing another armored suit similar to Sango's; the only differences were the midnight blue armor plates. Their hair were both in high ponytails and they wore their poison masks to hide their faces.

All the other fighters sopped their warming up to watch the two walk down the field to an empty spot they could prepare themselves for the assessments ahead. The two mysterious women, carring their weapons, began to spar with each other. They had amazing gymnastic and weapon skills. These were no amateur fighters.

Genkai stepped out of the shrine and looked at her possible students. Looking around with the much taller Yusuke by her side, she spotted the two women sparring with each other.

"They seem familiar." Yusuke mumbled to himself. He folded his arms behind his head to be in a more comfortable posistion.

"You know them?" Genkai asked her former student without actually looking up at him.

"I don't know." Yusuke pondered as he shrugged his shoulders. Genkai stood silent for a few moments longer, looking at all the other fighters.

"Hey, Kagome, look. Isn't that Yusuke?" Sango asked in surprise. They stopped sparring and looked up.

"Yeah I think it is!" Kagome replied excitedly.

"He must have been Genkai's first student and he failed." Sango suggested. Kagome nodded.

'Maybe that was why he though he could have taken that demon in the alley.' The priestess pondered.

"Now then, all of you get in a line! I want you to come up here one at a time, and grab a yellow ticket from this basket!" Genkai pointed to said basket. "Then wait for further instructions."

The fighters immediately came up to the basket in a line and picked out their yellow tickets. Sango and Kagome were last in line as they picked up the tickets and walked back.

"Now, I assume all of you have tickets. If your ticket turns red please stand on this side. If it doesn't, then please leave these grounds." The master ordered.

The female duo each looked at their tickets. As soon as Genkai had finished speaking, the tickets began to turn a scarlet red and they moved to the appropriate area.

Others had grim looks on their faces and they began to leave the property. The girls kept emotionless facades on their faces; it was dangerous to show emotions before a great trial. That much they learned from Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru. His cool demeanor had won many a fight, verbal or physical, even if the opponent had the bigger sword.

After the unchosen ones had left, Genkai motioned for all the rest to follow her into the building. The doors closed behind the last ones to enter, cutting out the sunlight and making everything pitch black. Everyone stood still as not to accidentally run into each other. Yusuke flicked the lights on.

Inside the room were ten little booths like the sort you find to take your picture in like in a mall. Curtains covered the entrance to the booths.

"Each of you line up at one of the booths. These are machines designed to bring out your memories and see how well your spirit energy reacts to it. The red light will buzz if you fail and the green will buzz if you pass. Hurry up now." Genkai ordered.

Sango and Kagome could sense each other's nervousness, though none of it showed on their perfectly masked faces. They were determined to be Genkai's students and showing emotions during tests could prove to be their downfall.

Human and demon fighters alike entered the booths. Red and green buzzers rang out all around. Some left the building and some stayed in the back waiting for the next command. So far, only six humans had passed out of the fifty that had passed the ticket test in the first place.

Kagome felt her time approaching. She and Sango chose different booths as to get out at the same time. The miko worried about what she would see, Inuyasha running to Kikyou or Shippou being murdered.

It was her turn next and she waited in anticipation. The buzzer startled her when it sounded a red light blinked on for the demon in front of her. Men were sniggering behind her as she entered the booth. Kagome sat on the small stool and stared into the screen as she closed the curtain.

Her heart clenched at the sight.

Her father was dying from an uncurable disease and she was at his bedside. Next Inuyasha was once more running off to Kikyou, Inuyasha being injured, Inuyasha insulting her.

Antoher character enterd the screen, Naraku. He was laughing at her misery, he was hurting Inuyasha, he was killing Shippou, he was stealing her jewel fragments and possessing people.

'No, he can't do this! I'll kill that bastard!!!' Kagome yelled to herself. She felt a power grow inside her, much like when she was fighting the evil half-demon. She grabbed hold of it, intending to obliterate all evil, when the screen went black.

Kagome blinked back her tears and stuffed the unused power back inside her. As she stepped outside the booth, everyone was staring at her. She looked up and saw the green light flashing furiously. The men stared at her in surprise and Genkai looked astonished. 'What happened?' She thought. 'Did I grow a second head or something?'

Sango's turn was next. She really didn't know what to expect. Since the taijya was so new to Kagome's world, Sango didn't really comprehend what a machine was.

The light buzzed green and a demon walked out with a satisfied smirk playing about his lips. He stared at Sango for a moment and walked past the beauty without a second thought.

Sango stepped into the cramped booth and sat on the stool in front of the black screen. Images began to flash on the monitor and she could make out some memories that came on. 'It's digging through my mind.' Sango thought.

Suddenly, she froze. Miroku was standing there on the screen staring at her in horror. The wind began to pick up and the monk seized his right hand. The prayer beads guarding the curse flew from his hand. He yelled something she couldn't hear and his hand sucked him in.

Kohaku was there next. Her brother was killing all their comrades and then came after her. He threw his scythe while she went to kill his possessor. Looking around, Sango saw her dear brother standing in guilt as they shot him with arrows and he was dead. There was only one name that came to her mind as more memories flitted across, Naraku.

'No more pain, no more suffering. The one who caused this will die by my hands only!' Sango thought with renewed vengeance. She felt the same silver light fill her body. 'Naraku is the one who should pay.'

Sango didn't see the screen go blank, nor did she hear the screams of the ones around her. The taijya released the great dragon once more and felt the intense explosion around her erupt into the screams of what she hoped was Naraku.

* * *

Hope you all liked the cliffy...I know they can be annoying, but it's hard to type so much!!! Oh well, until next chappy...By the way I have a challenge to all Sango fans out there that is located on my profile...I'm waiting for any replies you might have!!! Go Sango!!!


	8. Finishing the Tournament

****

****

**Disclaimer: Me no own so you no sue.**

**sweet-thing-88: Thanks for the review!!! I so happy, and I'll try my hardest to read your story!!!**

**AngelofLight: I just love reviews!!! Thank you so much for sticking with me through my tough and troubled times tear, tear I love you!!! And so do my evil pink flying monkeys!!!**

**lost-forgotten-alone: Thanks so much for your review...Sango rocks!!! I'm so glad to hear from a fellow Sango-fan...SHE'S THE BEST!!!**

**Now on to the story!!!**

Opening her eyes, Sango found herself laying in Kagome's lap. She sat up and looked at the frightened male faces around her. Seeing the demolished booths behind the cowering fighters, Sango realized what she had done.

The blast she had released with Naraku had been more powerful than this second one, but this one still did damage. All ten booths were destroyed, pieces were scattered everywhere. Nobody was injured, except those of evil heart. There was not a single wicked person left in the building.

"I did this, didn't I?" Sango asked her sister tentively.

"Yes, you destroyed all those of evil souls. Now Master Genkai can be sure that only one of good heart will be her student." Kagome assured her. Sango smiled.

"You destroyed all wicked souls, but you also destroyed all the machines in the process. Looks like we're going to have to test hte rest of you the old fashion way." Genkai said in annoyance. The untested fighters had uneasy looks on their faces.

"How did you do that and where did all that power come from?" Yusuke asked in awe. He still did not know their names.

"I don't know. I guess whenever I am caused pain, my body reacts to try and stop it." Sango explained. Yusuke still looked confused. Sango sighed as she sat up.

"Well, now that it's over, I'm going to have to test the rest. The untested fighters follow me to this next room. The rest of you stay here and don't make a bigger mess." Genkai ordered.

Yusuke stayed in the room with the tried fighters. Sango and Kagome stood up and took a second look around the room.

None of the other fighters had heard Sango's explanation of what happened. They looked at the female fighters in admiration and fear. If the one in red was that powerful, then who was to say that the one in blue was not far behind? Many of the humans and demons left dreaded the time when they would have to fight these girls.

Genkai returned a short time later with no one following her. She had a satisfied smirk on her lips as she passed the unaware fighters. Sango and Kagome replaced their emotionless masks and got ready for their next trial.

They followed Genkai to the same field where Yusuke had won his right to be taught by his master. Everyone could feel their spirit energy rising from the dead souls. The more spirit energy they gained from the dead souls, the more confidence they were given.

"Here is the final test. There are only twenty of you left so you will all fight until there are only two fighters. They will become my students." The elderly master said.

"So what happened to the other fighters?" an orange haired boy called out from the crowd.

"Oh nothing Kuwabara. They just got scared and ran away." Genkai replied mishievously. Kuwabara swallowed hard with a nervous look on his face.

"Kuwabara?! What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked. His friend just seemed to pop up everywhere and it was starting to grate on Yusuke's nerves.

"Uhh, I want to be trained by Master Genkai. I didn't make the cut last time so I thought I would try again." Kuwabara answered sheepishly while shrugging his shoulders. Yusuke appeared disgusted.

"Alright, alright. Everyone should pick his or her fighting partners. If one of the fighters should die or be seriously injured, they shall be disqualified.

"The first fighting pairs are, Kuwabara and Tano against Chiow and Surge. Let the fight begin!" Genkai shouted.

Tano was Kuwabara's friend and part of his gang in the city. They were the ones that kept challenging Yusuke to fights while Kuwabara kept getting beat.

The fight began and for the most part, all four of them were just kicking and punching. None of them were even trying to block or dodge. Kuwabara revealed a smug appearance and stepped back from the other three.

Tano received the hint and backed away to a safe distance. Kuwabara gave a war cry and harnessed his spirit energy to form his energy sword.

Charging the perplexed amateur fighting partners, the replacement spirit detective sliced their stomachs, rendering them unconscious. He didn't kill them because it was against his code. The knocked out fighters were dragged off the field leaving Kuwabara and Tano the winners.

The two idiots were jumping up and down, hugging each other as if they were two crazy teenage girls. Everyone else looked at the two oafs in repulsion. Kuwabara and Tano finally calmed down and took their seats.

"The next two, Taijya and Miko against Kaze and Jin! Start fighting." Genkai called out after Kuwabara's victory was recorded. Kagome and Sango had given fake names in order to keep their identities. (A/N: For all those who don't know, Sango is Taijya and Kagome is Miko)

The four fighters stepped out onto the field. Weapons were allowed in these rounds. Jin and Kaze smirked at the girls.

"You know we don't like fighting girls, but ever since I saw you two in the booths, I knew I wanted to test your strength." Jin said in his Irish accent.

"Even thought it will be a shame to mess up your pretty faces, you cannot win. We are the wind masters!" Kaze exclaimed in victory.

Kagome and Sango scoffed and smirked at one another. They had dealt with wind masters before and they knew how to beat the over-confident demons. They knelt into their fighting positions, weapons drawn.

"Ah, they still want to fight. Shame, shame." Jin smiled while shaking his head. He and Kaze both rose to the air and sat Indian-style on thin air.

Kagome attacked first. To destroy the demon winds keeping them up, she had to shoot a purifying arrow at their feet. Her archery had much improved and the arrow hit its mark. The two wind demons howled in pain as their winds disappeared.

Sango then threw her hiraikotsu and nailed Jin on his red-haired head as he and Kaze were falling from the sky. A large, swollen lump appeared right in front of Jin's single horn. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he grimaced in pain as Sango caught her boomerang with ease.

Kaze stared at his injured friend. With fire in his eyes he came after Sango. Since he cold no longer fly, he attacked her with his fists. She blcked every attack with hiraikotsu and he ended up with bloody and bruised fists.

Finally, Kaze started to change his tactic. Thinking that Kagome was just watching the fight go on, he decided to catch her off guard. Sango was too much of a challenge for him. Without his winds, however, he was very slow and his movements sluggish.

Sango realized what he was doing and hurled her hiraikotsu at the running demon. Kagome had a slight smile upon her face as she shot an arrow at his left leg. Both weapons hit the target at the same time and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Jin looked up in pain to see his student fall. The lump on his head was still growing and the end was no where in sight. Grimacing, he stood and walked over to the fallen Kaze. Picking Kaze up, he carried the younger demon off the field.

'Note to self, never challenge women with arrows and giant boomerangs who are competing in a fighting tournament.' Jin thought to himself. His head was still throbbing painfully and his feet ached from where the arrow had flown past.

"Taijya and Miko are the winners!" Genkai declared.

The two girls walked off the field and took their seats calmly. Still no emotion crossed their features as they carefully examined the other fights and fighters.

The fights went on and so far the humans were losing dangerously. The only human team was Kuwabara and Tano. Even though the two males were both very dim-witted, there were very good fighters. There were only two demon teams, one human, and one unknown; the unknown being Miko and Taijya.

The two demon teams were fighting and so far, the twin demons with purple hair were losing. The other team was made of one blonde-haired, blue-eyed demon and the other was a blue-haired, yellow-eyed demon.

Both teams were very excellent, but it was obvious that the purple-haired twins were losing, slowly but surely. Their forms were getting more listless and their breathing more labored, while the other team was just building up in speed and power.

Finally, the last blow had been made and the twins had failed to make the cut. They were removed from the field as the next teams were ordered to fight.

"Kuwabara and Tano against Miko and Taijya. Let the fight begin!" Genkai yelled.

Taijya and Miko entered the field and sighed. They knew they were going to have to beat up an innocent classmate, but it had to be done. They were not going to lose now, even though they hadn't had a challenge yet. But the sisters were keeping up their guard, just in case a diclosure should happen.

Kuwabara and Tano had smug looks on their faces as they stood and walked in front of the two female fighters.

"Please just give up now. We don't want to to fight girls, it's against our code." Kuwabara pleaded in a very arrogant manner.

"Even if a woman were destroying everthing you love and care about, would you still not attack her?" Taijya asked.

"That would be a different situation, but if the need came, yes I am sure Kuwabara and I would attack." Tano answered for his leader.

"Very well then. Pretend Taijya and I are destroying everything. Attack us." Miko recommended. The girls knelt into fighting positions and drew their weapons.

"Fine, we'll fight, but if we hurt you it will be your faults." Tano agreed. The sisters nodded as Kuwabara and Tano also kelt into their fighting positions. The fight began.

Kuwabara charged recklessly at them with his spirit sword in hand. Yelling, he swiped at Sango, but she easily dodged it. Pulling out her katana, she danced around the bumbling klutz and increased her speed.

Looking at her form running around him, Kuwabara began to get dizzy, blindly trying to stab her with his weapon. She increased her speed again until she was invisible to all, except Genkai and a mysterious watcher.

Suddenly, Sango darted out from the circle of wind she had created and struck Kuwabara on the neck with her hand. He fell to the ground unmoving, but not dead. Sango stopped running altogether to watch the fight between her partner and Tano.

Tano went after Kagome with his sword. Kagome also drew her sword and they started to battle. Clanging metal was heard for miles around. Kagome mentally smirked as she knocked his katana from his hand.

He looked up in surprise when his sword was gone and looked into Kagome's blue eyes as she pointed her sword at his throat. He froze in fear, but she lowered her weapon.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. I'm not a heartless monster you know." Miko reassured calmly. The look of terror left his face, replaced with a slight smile.

"Taijya and Miko are the winners!" Genkai announced. "The next fighters against Taiya and Miko are Zarou and Darcou."

"This is the last fight. Whoever wins will be my new students. If one person on each side is knocked unconscious or killed, the surviving teammates will be my students. Agreed?" Genkai ordered.

They all nodded and walked onto the field. The two demons that stood in front of the female duo were the same demons that won the fight before theirs with Kuwabara and Tano. Zarou was the blond-haired, blue-eyed demon while Darcou was the blue-haired, yellow-eyed demon.

The girls knew they were going to be a formidable opponent and that they must be on guard the entire time to be sure there were no tricks.

The final fight began. Whoever won would become Genkai's new students and would receive the greatest training modern society could offer. Miko and Taijya would not, could not lose. No pressure.

Zarou lunged at the girls and started to run in circles around them at an alarming speed while Darcou followed suit until they were both but a blur. Most humans and demons alike wouldn't be able to follow their moves, but since Sango and Kagome were trained to do such things, it seemed Zorou and Darcou were traveling in slow motion.

Taijya finally got tired of just watching them run around in circles for a whole minute and she slung her hiraikotsu at Darcou, knocking him our of the circle. Miko shot an arrow at Zarou, also knocking him out of the circle.

As they lay on the ground, they both looked at each other and nodded. Jumping back up, they hurtled towards the sisters, weapons drawn. Zarou hurled his sword, dipped in poison, at Sango's head, expecting it to hit her dead on, while his brother Darcou threw a spear, cursed with a deadly spell, at Kagome's heart.

They stopped their assault to watch the weapons pierce the girls' bodies. Smiling in triumph, they knew they had won; no one could escape those weapons for they tracked down your very spirit energy.

Kagome and Sango stood still, watching the spear and sword make their way towards them. Mentally smirking, they both held out their hands and concentrated and an invisible shield surrounded both of them.

They had been working on this technique for a while. They first learned how to do it a couple of days ago when they were training themselves. Now the slayer and priestess had finally perfected it.

The deadly sword and spear bounced harmlessly off the shield and fell to the ground. Sango and Kagome let the barrier down and decided to go on the offensive.

Running towards the bewildered brothers, the sisters began to fight hand-to-hand combat. Punching and kicking, it was all the brothers could do to defend themselves against the rampaging sisters.

Finally, Taijya got in a final hit, sending Zarou flying into a faraway tree. Miko landed her kick as Darcou suffered the same fate and was knocked on top of his brother.

"Congratulations Miko and Taijya, you will become my next students." Genkai praised. It was amazing how short they had cut the fight. These girls had hidden powers to be revealed.

Yusuke looked at the two girls in complete astonishment, he never expected them to actually win. Although, he had to of known by the way Taijya blew up all those booths, not to mention all the evil hearted people in the building.

"Who are you anyway? I know your names can't be Taijya and Miko. Your names can't be 'demon slayer' or priestess'. I know you from somewhere don't I?" Yusuke asked in a vulgar manner. Sango and Kagome looked at each other without emotion, but inside they were bubbling with laughter.

"Fine, we'll tell you our real names. Mine is Karei." Kagome lied. Yuskae looked to believe it as he turned to Sango.

"Yes, and mine is Sarai." Sango also claimed. (A/N If it's hard to remember the names, just remember 'K' for Kagome and 'S' for Sango...)

"Your names are Sarai and Karei?" Genkai asked. Karei and Sarai nodded in comformation.

"We were named after two ancient sisters in the past who would have a silver soul of purity and they would protect the Shikon no Tama." Sango explained. She knew that legend better than Kagome did; she grew up hearing it as a child.

"Ah yes, I remember hearing that legend long ago. It's been years since I've heard of it." Genkai reminisced. Yusuke had a confused look on his face.

"What legend?" The spirit detective asked. All four of them sat on the ground to hear the tale.

"It starts with the legend of the Shikon no Tama or Jewel of Four Souls," Karei started, knowing that Yusuke already knew that part.

"I've already heard that legend! What about the legend that comes after it, you know, the one about the silver soul?" Yusuke exclaimed impatiently.

"You know of the Shikon no Tama?" Sango feigned surprise. Yusuke had a scowl on his face as he nodded and looked back to Kagome.

"Okay then. The legend of the silver soul isn't much. It tells of how a demon slayer will find an untrained priestess and together they find that they're not who they think they are." Karei explained.

"The slayer is the one with the silver soul, which means he/she has the heart of an angel. Once the slayer has reverted to its true form, it guards the Shikon no Tama for the rest of eternity as does the priestess." Sarai continued.

"Well, that was a waste of my time. Can I go now you old hag?" Yusuke said rudely.

Sarai and Karei looked at the spirit detective in detest. Sarai balled up her fist and socked him in the nose. Then she sat back with a satisfied smirk while the spirit detective was seeing black and stars.

"Owww, whaddya do that for?" Yusuke whined, still holding his nose as the blood trickled down.

"You shouldn't be so rude to Master Genkai." Sarai huffed.

"Sarai is right, you should be more polite to people, especially your elders." Karei reprimanded him. Genkai smirked.

"I'm leaving, so there. Maybe then I want have to listen to so many damn women." Yusuke mumbled as he walked away. Sarai and Karei sighed in exasperation. After a while, Genkai spoke.

"So, what are your real names?" Genkai inquired. The sisters smiled sheepishly.

"He he, we just didn't want Yusuke knowing our real names. He goes to our school, please don't tell him." Kagome pleaded.

"Don't worry about it, I won't. Now tell me your real names so we can get started on training." Genkai asked again.

"All right. My name is Kagome and hers is Sango." Kagome answered truthfully.

"I sense these are your real names, so now to go onto training you two. Follow me and you shall endure a whole year of brutal teaching that you will never forget." Genkai said a bit maliciously. Sango and Kagome exchanged nervous looks through their poison masks and followed their new master into the nearest dojo.

One year later...

"I can't believe a whole year has passed." Kagome said unbelieving as she stretched her long legs.

"Me neither. Just to think it has been a year since we competed in that tournament and since we last saw our family. I'm just glad we were allowed phone calls." Sango said. Their mother had been very pleased when she heard they had won, but upset she would not be able to see them for a whole year.

Sango and Kagome had trained furiously over that year. The first two months their muscles had been so sore that they couldn't even move properly.

After those first months, however, their bodies grew stronger than ever before and their hand-to-hand combat had become so effective and fast, Genkai could no longer compare to her pupil's great speed. Although the slayer and priestess still retained their 'normal' teenage image, their power had amplified so much that the lesser demons fled from their presence as they would walk.

Hidden talents were revealed in both girls. Sango was given the gift of fire, in which she could just look at something and fires would spark. It took her a while to master the full technique, but it did come in handy quite often.

Kagome's hidden power was of ice. She found out after Sango had accidently set her on fire and Kagome doused the flames with ice that had suddenly surrounded her body. It also came in handy when Sango would set something on fire and it couldn't be put out.

Sango also learned to purify as a priestess. It was a talent revealed by training Kagome. Kagome's own purifying powers had greatly increased and she and Sango learned how to comine it with spirit energy for ki attacks.

They had kept their same weapons to fight and had learned to combine spirit energy with them to increase the strength. Sango kept her hiraikotsu and katana while Kagome kept her bow and arrows and her katana. The hilts of the swords were in the girls' own respective colors of blood red and midnight blue.

Sango and Kagome were allowed to leave the shrine now, for their training was complete. The only catch was that they would have to return in one month so Genkai could give them a final gift.

* * *

"Botan! Get over here!" Koenma yelled.

"Yes, sir?" a very crumpled looking Botan asked. She had been working hard all day just so that this particular Dark Tournament would be perfect.

"Send Kurama and Hiei to Genkai. I need them to ask her if we could borrow her students for the Dark Tournament." Koenma ordered. Botan nodded and flew through a portal to meet the demon allies.

* * *

Hiei and Kurama had been spying around, investigating any large amount of spirit energy. So far, the greatest amount came from Genkai's new students, although Yusuke repeatedly denied they were anything more than just girls.

Hiei was the mysterious watcher at Genkai's tournament; he sensed a power of when an explosion of energy had erupted and caused a great wavelength of wind coursing around the area. Whoever caused it called to him, and being a fire apparition, he followed his instincts. That was how he came upon the tournament as he watched two young women obliterate every warrior team they came across.

Kurama had also investigated the two girls, although not as extensively as Hiei. The fox demon had never seen their faces, neither had Hiei, for they always wore masks to hide their features. All he knew was that their names were Sarai and Karei.

Together, Hiei and Kurama would each study the girls and would report any information to Koenma. The toddler would have sent Yusuke, but the spirit detective had too many things to do. Kurama and Hiei agreed willingly, they were curious as to whom the pair with the enormously strong powers were.

"Well the girls seem human enough, don't you think Hiei?" the fox asked the fire apparition.

"Hn, they do, but they have very powerful spirit energy." Hiei agreed.

"They would make a good addition to our team. This year I understand, Kuwabara will not be competing and the tournament commitee will be allowing five teammates, the same as last year." Kurama said.

The two demons had just set foot on Genkai's shrine and they were walking up to the front door.

Unexpectedly, Kurama and Hiei jumped in the air to avoid a giant glowing boomerang that had come from out of nowhere. Looking around, they saw a young woman catch the boomerang with little effort.

'It's Sarai.' The demons realized in surprise. Karei then appeared and the demons noted a smile grace their faces through their masks. The sisters walked towards the astonished demons and bowed.

"Hello Kurama and Hiei." Kagome greeted as she and Sango bowed again. Kurama nodded and Hiei was knocked from his stupor.

"Sarai, Karei, I though you two had left already." Genkai's voice called out.

Sango and Kagome looked around to see their teacher standing behind them. Smiling sheepishly, they nodded their heads.

"Sorry Master Genkai, we sensed demon here so we stayed to make sure there was no trouble." Kagome explained. Genkai smirked and then looked to Kurama and Hiei, realizing who had sent them.

"What do you want? I know you work for Koenma so tell me what he wants this time." Genkai asked rather rudely.

"Koenma has sent us to ask you if we could use your students on the team for the Dark Tournament." Kurama clarified. Genkai nodded.

"You have my permission. When does it start?" Genkai said.

"In one month." Kurama replied.

"Great! Now we can see our family as planned!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango and Kagome immediately turned heel to go home to their family.

One month had passed while Sango and Kagome stayed with their family. Mrs. Higurashi was overjoyed to finally see their faces and Souta kept on jumping on their backs to see if they were any stronger. Grandpa was the same old Grandpa, throwing scrolls everywhere and decontaminating them in 'sacred' wine.

Then the sisters had to make their way back to Master Genkai to await their transportation to the Dark Tournament. Once they made it there, the girls decided to wait under a tall tree until Genkai showed up.

Sitting down on the ground under a large tree, they sat cross-legged and closed their eyes for some much needed relaxation.

'Sango, I've been thinking,' Kagome told her telepathically, 'what do you think will happen at the tournament.'

'I don't know Kagome. The best thing to do is just to hope for a victory. Don't worry, we'll survive.' Sango replied, comforting the miko of her fears. They cut off from eachother as they laid in the cool shade.

'Survive. That really sparks memories.' Sango thought bitterly. 'Miroku, why didn't you survive? We could have been together forever, but you didn't survive. Were you not strong enough, or was our love not strong enough? Is that why you didn't survive?'

Both Kagome and Sango closed their eyes and found themselves in a strange, but familiar white room that seemed to have no boundaries.

"Sango, we've been here before, haven't we?" Kagome asked looking over at the slayer.

"I believe so, Kagome" Sango answered in surprise. As before, a third face appeared.

"Hello again, priestess and demon slayer." A woman called out. It was Midoriko.

"What?! What are you doing here again?" Kagome asked the ancient priestess.

"Oh, I'm just checking up on you both. Sango, didn't you know that your brother is not dead?" Midoriko asked a bewildered Sango in a strange masculine voice that was not her own.

Then Midoriko's face started to distort, while her eyes turned red and her straight black hair turned wavy. Naraku's face appeared and the female body of Midoriko morphed into that of a man's.

"Naraku! You're dead! How can you be here?!" Sango yelled at the cackling half-demon as Kagome faded away into the white abyss. Naraku suddenly lunged at her and Sango opened her eyes.

Panting, she sat up from her horrible nightmare to find Kagome hovering over. Kagome's features were contorted into a look of fright and bewilderment.

"What happened Sarai? You started screaming while you were closing your eyes." Kagome said in worry.

"Naraku is alive and well, Kagome. I don't know how, but we cannot worry about that now. Put on your mask for our teammates are arriving." Sango said seriously, using Kagome's real name. Strapping on their masks, they walked over to where the portal would appear.

* * *

"Little do they know, Kanna, is that there will never be a Dark Tournament. Little Sango and dear Kagome, how much can you handle, how much can you bear, how long can you see everyone around you scream in agony as I torture them to death? And Sango, didn't you know that your brother is not dead?" an evil voice cackled.

"Now Kanna, leave me at once to plan for my revenge." The voice ordered. A woman wearing all white picked up her magic mirror and left the room. A crying voice could be heard from down the hall from a woman in the dungeon.

"I don't know how he came back, but he won't get away with this!" The woman in the dungeon vowed, drying her tears and her old spark coming back.

Her torture soul longed to be free of his control, but yet he held her heart in the palm of his hand, so therefore she could not move on her own. "He will pay." She spat venomously.

* * *

The gateway between worlds opened and four figures stepped out of the blue light. The gateway behind the figures closed, revealing Kurama, Yusuke, Genkai, and Hiei.

'Blue light, it's so familiar.' Kagome thought. 'You will no longer come back for me will you Inuyasha? You have chosen Kikyou and I hope you have a great after-life with her. I just wish that it could have been me instead of her.'

"Well? Let's go, we've been waiting a long while for you two to get here!" Yusuke snapped at the sisters. Without replying, Sarai and Karei stepped into the portal to be on their way to the Dark Tournament.

****

**Thank you for reading this fanficcy!!! I've been trying really hard to make long chapters and stuff like this...and I'm trying to figure out how to put it in different points of view because my puncuation thingy doesn't work very well. **

**Oh well...I want at least three reviews for my next chappy...PLZ. I just love reviews and I'll even respond to you and everything so PLZ!!! Or else my evil pink flying monkeys will bite your heads off...Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha cough cough sorry about that...I need my medication!!!**


	9. Dark Tournament and Many Regrets

**Disclaimer: Me no own so you no sue!!!**

**Oh thank you all so much for your support! I got seven reviews in ONE day, I so happy, I can't believe it!!! I was so excited, I fell out of my chair in joy!!! That really made my day and here is to the wonderful people who took time out of their day to review my work...THANK YOU!!!**

**Korokochan16: Thanks for your positive support...you have no idea how much anyone's reviews mean to me!!!**

**AngleofLight: Yes you should feel loved...I'm sure that you will be recieving chocolates from my evil pink flying monkeys!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Taeniaea: Here is your update!!! I'm so happy you reviewed for me!!! Have a kiss from my evil pink flying monkeys!!!**

**RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood: I'm so glad you like my fanficcies!!! Sango is the best!!! I will write more just for you and my other reviewers and just because you gave a long review, you get a kiss from Bob. Bob is the thing that lives under my bed!!! Also, that was Kagura in the dungeon for anyone else who was wondering...**

**Muki: A bunch of thanks to you too, for reviewing so many times!!! I love you so much!!!**

**Lost-forgotten-alone: I know how you feel...I'm not the biggest fan of Kagome either, if you read on my bio, this story is just dedicated to my lil sister (her favorite character is Kagome). So that is why I wrote this. Thank-you so much for reviewing!!! Sango is the best!!! A big smooch from my evil pink flying monkeys!!!**

**dark-magic-user: Here is your update!!! I'm insane too so don't feel bad!!! Just look at my evil pink flying monkeys!!! Anyways thanks for your review sooooo much!!! Bob sends his love!!!**

**Now, that's all my reviewers!!! Thankyou guys so much!!! I am so happy!!! And BTW, I might not make updates as quick from now on...school is taking its toll...oh well. I'll do my best and try to update at least once a week...I love you guys so much and remember, the more reviews, the faster the update!!!**

**On to the Story!!!**

Karei, Sarai, and the other members of the team stepped out of the portal onto solid ground. The whole experience of traveling through worlds felt like traveling through time, dizzy and unstable. Every member of the team felt like they were going to vomit any time.

In front of them stood a tall building, it was their hotel where they would be staying throughout the ordeal. The tournament would be held the next day and everyone was to warm-up or start resting.

Sarai and Karei left the others when they found their room that they shared with Genkai; they wanted to explore the forest right beyond the hotel. It was dusk now and the sisters were expecting demons to come after them; they needed a good fight.

"It's really quiet out here, Sarai." Kagome commented. Sango nodded her head in agreement. They walked deeper and deeper into the forest, monitoring every demon in range. The miko and taijya sensed two demons behind them, lurking in the nearby trees. Recognizing the auras of the culprits, they calmed down.

"Kurama, Hiei. We know you are in the trees watching us. There is no need for you to spy on us." Sango called out to them. The two demons jumped down with surprised looks on their faces, Hiei's soon contorted to that of an annoyed one.

He and Kurama had been masking their energy so the girls could not sense them, yet the sisters had. How could that be? Only decades of training and experience could have taught them to detect hidden auras and even then it would have taken a much longer time to actually realize someone was there.

"How were you able to detect us?" Kurama asked curiously.

"It was easy, we could see your auras." Karei replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"But we were masking our energy, no should be able to detect us, yet you two did." Kurama insisted, shocked. Kagome shrugged again.

"We'll just call it a gift." Sango said.

"Now please leave us, we are trying to find a worthy opponents to fight." Kagome said getting bored.

"Why don't you spar with us? I believe we will make quite a challenge." Kurama suggested, he still didn't want to leave the 'unprotected' girls alone.

Kagome and Sango looked to one another and nodded, while readjusting their masks they wore constantly to hide their faces. Taking out their weapons they knelt into fighting positions, signaling they were ready to fight. Kurama and Hiei did the same.

Kagome was the first to leave the ground as she leapt into the air and slashed her sword at Kurama. He lifted his whip and knocked it out of the way.

Hiei used his unearthly speed to whirl around Sango. Smirking slightly, Hiei drew his sword and hacked at the waiting taijya. She gently sidestepped and hurled hiraikotsu at the fire koormie. He dodged the giant boomerang as it flew past him and the two fire users battled one another using sword and katana.

The clashing metal of the swords was deafening, then it all stopped as Hiei forgot about Sango's hiraikotsu. It was finally coming back down to its master and Hiei was right in the way. It conked him on the back of the head and he fell forward slightly. Sango caught the giant boomerang with ease as she watched the fire demon recover himself.

Kurama was using his whip to lash out at Kagome as she dodged with simplicity in her movements. Kurama was awed at her skills. She moved around his whip with such precision as she proceeded to hack her way closer and closer to him.

Finally, taking out her last arrow, she filled it with her purifying magic and sent it flying to the base of Kurama's rose whip. The entire whip shuddered and fell to ashes on the ground. The fox demon looked on in horror to find his most powerful weapon lying helplessly on the ground.

Kagome landed on the ground and looked up at the shocked fox demon. She sheathed her katana and put her bow gently on the ground. Holding up her fists, she beckoned the red-haired demon to fighter her hand to hand. He came at her using his full power.

In two seconds, the two were punching and kicking in a blur. Kurama and Kagome seemed almost equal in speed and strength, but in all honesty, Kagome was holding back. No one could ever see her true power, not until she battled with Naraku.

'How could Naraku still be alive, Sango?' Kagome asked while giving an extra hard punch to Kurama.

'I don't know. All I know is that he is out htere, waiting for his next move. It's just like back in the Fuedal Era.' Sango replied as she kicked Hiei in the shin. Both she and Hiei had lost their weapons after he had recovered from the hit with hiraikotsu.

'I'm so scared. How could he have survived our attack? He might even come after my family! He already knows who and where we are if he contacted you in your dreams. He's going to hurt Souta!' Kagome worried, getting a bit hysterical.

The priestess had stopped fighting Kurama and knelt onto the ground, her head buried in her arms. Sango delivered a painful blow to Hiei's head and rushed to her sister. Kurama and Hiei looked on in confusion as Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome's crying form.

'It will be alright. We will get Naraku and make him pay for all that he has done to us. Just don't cry here, not now. There are others watching, they should not know of our dilemma. Now Kagome, get up.' Sango comforted telepathically.

Kagome rose from her crumpled position and walked with Sango deeper into the forest. They need some quiet time. Understanding, Kurama and Hiei did not follow.

Kurama and Hiei went back to the hotel and entered the room they shared with Yusuke. The spirit detective was coasting on the couch watching television when the demons entered the room.

"Why the long faces?" Yusuke asked. Hiei looked as if his sister had died and Kurama looked as if his human mother had perished.

"We ran into Sarai and Karei in the forest." Kurama aswered. He sat down on the end of the couch and looked at Hiei.

"Yes, we started to spar with them and then all of a sudden, Karei knelt on the ground crying. Sarai and Karei then left deeper into the woods." Hiei said puzzled as to why the sisters would do such a thing in the middle of a fight.

"You probably just hit her too hard." Yusuke said jokingly.

"You imbecile!" Hiei shouted. "They were speaking telepathically to one another while we were fighting." He finished.

"What?! They can read minds too? No, not another one!" Yusuke said still jokingly. Hiei gave the spirit detective the death glare.

"This is not a laughing matter. I could tell by their scents, something scares them to an extreme measure. The looks on their faces as they left were that of pure fear and vengeance." Kurama lectured the spirit detective. Yusuke stopped his laughing immediately.

"What could scare them? I've seen those girls take down demons ten times their size." Yusuke said in disbelief, unknowing he had given them a compliment.

* * *

"Sarai, what will we do?" Kagome asked her sister in a hushed tone.

"We will fight in this tournament and win it. I've heard that whatever team wins, each member of the team will get one wish." Sango responded.

"Yes, and then we can wish for the power to defeat Naraku!" Kagome exclaimed happily. Sango smiled beneath her mask and nodded. Then they both walked back to the hotel for a night of restful sleep.

* * *

A scream echoed hout in the night. Genkai bolted up in her bed, a cold sweat covering her small body. Looking around, she saw Sango and Kagome sleeping soundly in their beds next to her own.

'What was that evil force? Something doesn't feel right; must I wake my students? No, it can wait until the morning.' Genkai said to herself as she dozed restlessly off back to sleep.

* * *

It was another sleepless night for the fire apparition. As usual, he followed his nose to his teammates' room. The girls' room was his destination. He sat on the slanted roof outside the window.

A new fascination was found in Sarai. Something bothered her and that bothered him. She was such a strong woman, mind and body. Like Kurama had said, something scared her to an extreme measure.

He had followed Sarai primarily, rather than her sister Karei. Karei was Kurama's job. Sarai was such a brave person in general; he wondered what could have caused her so much pain. He watched her sleeping face, still hidden in the mask, ready to protect her at any given moment.

* * *

It was another restless night for the kitsune. He sat up in his bed to reminisce about a certain human girl, Karei.

She haunted him everywhere and when they were sparring he couldn't help notice her amazing skills in the fighting world. Kurama decided to get up and visit his little ghost, just to see her sleeping form.

"What are you doing here, Hiei?" Kurama asked his partner in crime. Hiei looked up.

"I am making sure they are protected." Hiei said a bit nervously, but all the while keeping his normal annoyed expression on.

"I doubt they need much protection, Hiei. Don't you think?" Kurama said mischievously. Chemistry was beginning to be made between a certain koormie and a certain human girl.

"Hn." was Hiei's reply. He looked back to Sarai as she turned over in her sleep. She looked so peaceful. "So why are _you _here fox?"

"I was merely walking around when I saw you here." Kurama lied. Hiei smirked; he knew the truth. Kurama couldn't keep secrets from him.

"Tell the truth fox. I know why you are here. It has something to do with that Karei girl doesn't it? Are you beginning to fall in love with her?" Hiei said knowingly.

"I'm afraid so, although I don't know if you could say 'love'. Maybe 'love' is too strong a word for right now." Kurama confessed thoughtfully.

"Hn. Love is for the weak." The fire apparition replied spitefully.

"All love Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Yes."

"What about the love you hold for your sister, Yukina?" Kurama countered.

"I hold a caring emotion for her because she is blood. It's nothing more." Hiei insisted, knowing that it wasn't true.

"You're lying. I know you would kill the world for Yukina." Kurama said.

A hurt look passed Hiei's face as he jumped from the window ledge onto the ground. His form disappeared as the koormie walked into the forest.

'What does Kurama know anyway? He doesn't know my thoughts, he couldn't understand the love I hold for my sister. Yes, I do love her and I would kill the universe ten times over for her safety and happiness. Yukina is all I have left and I won't endanger he by letting her know I'm her brother.' Hiei thought. The fire apparition jumped into a nearby tree to brood.

'This Sarai girl is also clouding my thoughts. What is she hiding? She is different from other human girls; she has something more." Hiei's eyes began to droop as he dozed into a disturbed slumber.

* * *

'Kohaku, where are you? My dear brother, where have you gone? I cannot find you! Please call out to me so I can find you.' Sango repeated in her mind. Tears streamed down her sleeping face.

Sango opened her teary eyes and pushed back the blanket. Getting dressed, she saw it was well before dawn, but she couldn't sleep any longer. She quietly tiptoed out the door and left the hotel.

'Tonight is so beautiful; the stars are everywhere.' Sango exclaimed to herself in awe. She silently sat under a large tree and looked up, admiring the constellations.

Hiei opened his eyes and held perfectly still. Someone was right below him. Someone was attempting to attack him; no, it was just Sarai observing the sky. As quietly as he could, the fire demon silently watched the beauty sigh in content.

"Hiei, I know you are up there. You can stop hiding, please come and sit with me." Sango invited. Hiei jumped down nervously and stood against the tree, looking at the sky.

"Why are you out so late at night?" Hiei asked, annoyance evident in his stern voice.

"I couldn't sleep. So, why are you out here too?" Sango asked.

"None of your business, girl." He answered gruffly.

They sat in silence for what seemed an eternity just watching the sky and becoming increasingly aware of each other's closeness. Suddenly a crack in a branch above them interrupted the peace.

Sango looked up at thte fire koormie as he gazed upon the midnight sky. He looked towards her and his eyes clouded over in frustration. She smiled through her mask.

"Why do you always wear that mask?" Hiei asked.

"I wear it to annoy people." Sango teased. Hiei's brows knitted together in agitation.

"Do not mock me, girl." Hiei warned. Sango sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Why would anyone wear a mask, Hiei? It's to hide one's appearance from others who might harm them." She explained. Hiei nodded in understanding.

"Why would any harm you? What reason would they have?" Hiei questioned.

"Obviously you don't know what Karei and I have been through." Sango stated as she abruptly stood up. She turned her back towards Hiei and started to walk away, but the fire demon grabbed her arm and faced her towards him. They were mere inches from each other.

"Tell me." Hiei ordered. Sango sighed in exasperation. Things never seemed to go her way. All she wanted to do was to walk away in silence, but no, she couldn't because of this impatient demon.

"No. It would only endanger you as well. The less people that know, the better." Sango replied. She and Kagome had never even told Genkai or their own mother. Hiei gripped her arm harder.

"Tell me." Hiei commanded again. Sango immediately twisted her arm away in anger and slapped his face.

"Do not presume to tell me what to do, demon. You are not the only impatient fire user around here." Sango huffed as she walked away. She left Hiei in a surprised stance as he stared at her leaving form.

'Feisty little wench. I'll get her to tell me the truth.' Hiei promised himself in anger as he walked off in the opposite direction.

Sango walked into a secluded glade and sat down on a short stump to collect her thoughts. All around her were the chattering of insects and the eerie calls of the owls. In front of her laid a small pond that seemed to sparkle with the stars' reflections.

'Why would he care anyway? It's not as if he would help Kagome and I fix the problem. He just wants to be nosy. Stupid demons.' Sango sighed.

Why did things never go the way she planned? Why did her only love have to die? Why did every loved one she had ever cared about have to die? Why were there so many 'why' questions?

Sango knew the answer, it was because of Naraku killed them all and insisted on leading her into more traps and trials than she had ever wanted in the first place. But it was mostly because she was never strong enough to protect her loved ones. She was now though; she would defeat Naraku if it were the last thing in her tired short-lived life.

Sango sighed again and walked back to the hotel. As she walked out of the woods she noticed Kurama and Hiei speaking to one another. Too tired to care of their conversation, she went inside and crawled back into her bed.

* * *

Kurama shook his head at the story Hiei had just told him and of the reason Karei and Sarai wore masks.

'What foolishness, don't you think Hiei?' Kurama asked telepathically.

Hiei gave no answer but began to walk back into the forest for a night of restless sleep. He couldn't stand sleeping in bed. The fire demon preferred to sleep in the trees, where no one but dead birds would disturb him. He killed all the live ones that were too stupid to not stay away from him.

Kurama sighed as his friend left and sat along the sea's edge. The sun was beginning to rise and the fox had not slept a wink.

As the crimson orb gently floated above the horizon's edge, the sky lit up a calm orange and pink. The purple and blue glow of the stars quietly receded to the west and the pink and orange overtook the sky in the east.

It was the start of a new day; a day they would all be faced with trials and tribulations. Fights would end many a life today; it was a day of death, a day of sorrow. Demons would cheer from the stands, as the Dark Tournament Commitee would sit in their chairs snootily.

Kurama sighed as he stood from his sitting position and walked back inside the hotel. If he had not slept, the least he could do was eat. After all, his body was still human.

* * *

Kagome opened her well-rested eyes. Looking out the window, she saw it was daybreak and it was time to get up. Stretching her limbs, she sat up and looked at her surroundings. As she focused her slightly groggy eyes, Sango came into sight. Her older sister was fixing breakfast for the three females.

"Good morning, Karei. I see you have rested well." Sango observed cheerily. Kagome nodded as she walked to the bathroom to get changed.

Kagome looked in the mirror to find a different girl standing there. This wasn't her, where was her face? Oh that's right, it was hidden. She could never show it until Naraku had been found and killed. Kagome sighed.

Kagome dressed in her normal armor, she was going to need it today, and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Then, she securely fitted her mask again. It would be terrible if it were ripped off in battle.

The now-trained priestess exited the bathroom and sat down at the table to eat. Genkai and Sango were already there, eating politely as Kagome began her meal. Genkai cleared her throat.

"Sarai, Karei, there is something I must prepare you for." Genkai paused to swallow a bite. "Last night, I felt an evil presence all around us. I sense it will be at the tournament today and I want you both to be ready." Genkai finished. Sango and Kagome nodded with nervous looks.

The sister were pretty sure they knew who it was. Only one despicable creature could have such a disturbing aura and have made Genkai so uneasy. All three of the roommates finished their meal and made their way downstairs to meet the other half of the team.

* * *

'I'm sorry Yusuke. I had to be here.' A young girl with short brown hair thought. She and two other girls were racing around the stadium, trying to find their favorite team, Team Urameshi.

"Botan, thank you so much for taking us here. I really appreciate it." An ice demon said.

"Oh, you're welcome, Yukina. It was my pleasure." Botan replied. The ferry girl looked over at their other companion. Keiko was looking solumnly at the ground, absorbed in her own thoughts. "Keiko? Are you alright?" Botan asked.

Keiko snapped out of her dazed expression and placed a fake smile on her face. She had been thinking of how to break the news to Yusuke.

"Oh yes of course Botan. I thank you also for bringing us here. We couldn't have done it without you." Keiko replied cheerily.

'Oh Yusuke, I'm sorry things turned out this way. I just can't wait anymore.' Keiko thought to herself as her smile faltered. Botan returned the smile and they kept walking.

* * *

The Urameshi team was making their way to the giant stadium as everyone's faces were contorted to that of defiance and determination. Each of the team members would have to pull their own weight to defeat the teams they would be fighting today.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please! The fights are about to begin. The first teams are the Urameshi and Kazuni teams!" The fox announcer called out.

Each team entered from opposite sides of the stadium with the crowd roaring in pleasure when the Kazuni team entered and booing at the entrance of the Urameshi team.

Genkai was leading the team with Yusuke right behind her. Kurama and Hiei silently walked in behind Yusuke with Sango and Kagome entering last with their weapons slung over their shoulders and katanas in their sheaths.

"Look! It's the traitorous Hiei and Kurama!" demons yelled from the stands.

"And look, they have three girls on their team too!" another demon sneered.

"Those aren't just any girls. That is Master Genkai and her new students!" a third demon exclaimed in horror. Everyone was excited to see the abilities of Genkai's new students. Yusuke was formidable enough, but it was said that these two new girls were even stronger.

Sango and Kagome walked to their side of the stadium. Yusuke was sitting on the ground picking his ear while the other three teammates were standing rigid, ready for someone to be called to fight.

"Now then, the first fight will begin shortly. The leaders of the teams, please come up here to the middle to discuss the terms of the fights." The announcer ordered.

Genkai jumped into the arena while the other team copied. A large gorilla type figure entered the stage and stood in front of the unwavering Genkai, who only came up to his thigh.

"May we use weapons or will it be hand-to-hand combat?" the gorilla man asked politely. Genkai thought for a moment.

"We will use weapons. My students need practice with theirs." Genkai responded. The gorilla man nodded in agreement as he jumped down from the stage.

Genkai nimbly jumped down also to report the rules of the game. Yusuke stood up from his ear picking while Sarai and Karei came closer to hear what Genkai had to say.

"The rules are that we can use weapons to defeat them. Sarai and Karei, I do not want you to use your weaponry. You are getting too used to them. Instead, you will be fighting with only your fists." Genkai explained.

Sango and Kagome dropped their arms and proceeded to walk closer to the arena to hear who would fight first. No emotions could be interpreted through their faces, although their auras prickled with anticipation.

"First fighters up will be Sarai and Kaze!"

Sango leapt onto the arena while the lazy Kaze simply floated above her and then landed merely inches from her face.

"Ready? Let the fight begin!"

Kaze threw a punch as Sango made a back handspring and jumped above him. Bringing her leg down, she kicked him in the face as he was knocked from the stage. Using his demon winds, he floated back into the arena and smirked. A nasty bruise was forming on his face, but he ignored the searing pain, determined not to let a girl beat him.

"No weapon this time eh? This will be easy." Kaze sneered. The wind demon had forgotten how she had beaten him last time.

He didn't wait for a reply as he darted forward and attempted to punch her stomach. His attempt failed again as she sidestepped and tripped him, causing the 'big and bad' wind demon to fall flat on his face.

Kaze got up once again rose in the air, taunting her because she could not jump that high. How wrong he was. Sango summoned some of her stronger powers and reached his foot. It sizzled with her purifying strength. Then she pulled him down with her and slung his already battered face into the ground.

"How dare you! I can't believe you did that. I was planning to go easy on you, but now you've changed my mind." Kaze threatened as he got up from the ground. Sango's purifyiing energy had caused his whole right leg to become black and useless.

Kaze rose up once again on his good foot even higher than last time. Sango decided to humor him and let him draw out his tactics. Kaze smirked and started to twirl his arms into mini tornadoes; it was originally Jin's attack, but Kaze learned it during his training with Jin. Then he dove down to make them meet their mark.

Sango held her hands in fron of her and created her normal priestess shield then just for the fun of it, she doused the shield in fire. The flames were so hot that anything beside herself to touch it would burn to a crisp.

Kaze stopped in mid air when he saw his opponent's defense. Being the arrogant beat that he was, Kaze decided to just blow the fire away. He didn't noticed the priestess shield behind it because it was only visible to those with spiritual powers.

The idiotic wind demon ran right into it and sizzled as his whole body melted into ash and the wind he was carrying blew his ashes across the stadium. The demons in the stands roared with pleasure at how he was defeated.

Without a word, Sango jumped off the arena as they announced her the winner.

"And Taijya is the winner!" The fox announcer proclaimed.

They were giving her code name? How odd. It must have been Genkai's doing. Sango walked over to her master and stood silently beside her.

"I see you used fire. That was a good tactic using the shield and fire. Next time don't use so much energy for one fight. You used almost two percent of your strength!" Genkai complimented and reprimanded. Sango nodded as she walked to her sister.

'Great job Sarai. You did really well. My turn is next against that ice demon over there. It really must be the battle of the elements.' Kagome said. Kagome smiled.

'Thank-you, I'm sure you'll just as well. The ice demon's name is Chain. Odd name isn't it?' Sango replied. Kagome nodded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the next fight will be postponed by the committee for one hour break." The intercom system announced. Demons from the stands groaned in disappointment.

Yusuke was once again picking his ear as female voices were heard behind him. Standing up, he noticed his favorite female face, Keiko.

"Yusuke! I need to talk to you. I desperately need to talk to you." Keiko said running up to him.

"Oh, hi Yusuke. I'm so glad to see you again." Yukina interrupted, bowing.

"Yes, hello Yusuke. Where, pray tell, is Genkai?" Botan asked. Yusuke pointed as Yukina followed the blue-haired girl.

"Now Yusuke, don't go running off. I need to talk to you after your next fight alright?" Keiko pleaded. Yusuke gave her a confused look.

"What do you need to talk about?" the spirit detective asked.

"I'll tell you after your next fight. It's really important." Keiko repeated as she ran over to Botan. Together the three girls made their way up to the stands to watch the next fights.

'My sister, Yukina, is here? How can that be? She was supposed to stay at Genkai's dojo. I'm going to kill Botan for bringing her here for the second time.' Hiei thought to himself.

Kurama looked worriedly up to Botan who was sitting innocently in the stands. Hiei was giving the poor ferry girl the death glare and Botan wouldn't know until it was too late.

'Poor Botan. Hiei is sure to punish her for bringing Yukina again.' Kurama pitied.

"I see they have some new team members this time." Yukina commented.

"Yes, and they are girls! How weird that Yusuke would choose three girls on his team. And where is Kuwabara?" Keiko said.

"Genkai chose the teams this year, not Yusuke. Each of those girls is more than a hundred times stronger than Kuwabara. Genkai doesn't even know how much power they hold." Botan informed them.

"Oh, so does that mean they are stronger than even Yusuke?" Keiko asked.

"Yes, they are much more powerful. They just finished training with Genkai a month ago." Botan replied. They all fixated their gazes upon the ring, patiently waiting for the next fight to begin. The demons around them, however, were ranting about how slow the committee was. Security was finally called when they insulted the committee chairmen and the demons were hauled out of the stands.

'How am I going to tell you Yusuke? How can I tell you I can't wait anymore? How could you?!' Keiko sobbed to herself, as no tears were visible on her downcast face. Botan and Yukina were too absorbed waiting for the fight to begin to pay attention to the heart-broken Keiko.

**Please review!!! Or face the wrath of my evil pink flying monkeys...bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha...and Bob says hi...stupid Bob....JUST KIDDING BOB!!! Please don't hurt me!!! Now off to find medications, Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha coughcough**


	10. Gone for Good and a New Incarnation

**Sorry for waiting so long to update...my evil pink flying monkeys have punished me severely...no more dark closets for me. Anywayz, for those of you who didnt' know I had writer's block but a VERY good author gave me a rough draft of this chappy and with her approval, I changed some of the minor details...so this chappy is dedicated to sweet-thing-88...and the new OC belongs to RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood!!! Thanks so much you guys!!! My evil pink flying monkeys send smoochies...now to all the other peeps who gave reviews...**

**Kagome 300: Sorry, but my sister loves Yusuke and Kagome so well, I hope you keep reading still!!!**

**RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood:You wanted an OC so here ya go!!! Thankx sooo much for her and allowing lil ol' me use her in my fanficcy!!!**

**lost-forgotten-alone: Thank you so much for reviewing...Bobby...hmm, not a bad name Bob stares evilly Then again mayb not...**

**ManMammal: Yeah yeah Daddy, don't harm the evil pink flying monkey!!! My dad reviewed!!! YAY!!!!!**

**Shinta Arctic Assasin: Thanks for reviewing!!! Sure I'll give advice if you still need it!!! Just email me and I'll help in the best way I can!!!**

**InuyashaJunky: Ya know, I really like your name!!! Thanx for reviewing and my evil pink flying monkeys shall defeat the pink bunnies of death...Bwahahahahahahahahaha...hee hee. **

**RoyalJester: YAY!!! You reviewed!!! I'm so happy...remember plz, my sister likes Kagome, I'm more of a Sango person. I wrote a Kikyou story when I had writer's block on this one...Kikyou's Wishes if anyone would like to read it!!!!**

**AngelofLight: I am loved!!! I feel special and my evil pink flying monkeys are arguing over the bananas...oh well. Thanx for your review!!! Every single review is very special to me...seriously...the monkeys love reviews!!!**

**iwunnabakowgurl: HI BONNIE!!! Thanx for you review and Bob is very offended by your remarks...lol!!! Yes, my evil pink flying monkeys have recieved naners from AngelofLight!!!! So THERE!!!! Love ya bunches!!!**

**xOxPrincess-SakuraxOx: You have a very cool name too!!! I wish I had thought of something that cool when I was choosing names...sigh oh well. Your pitchfork will have no affect on BOB!!!! Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha cough**

**Now enough of responding to the reviewers because I 'm sure that everyone would just LOVE to read my wonderful fanficcy...no not really...I'm surprised that people actually like this but I'm not complaining...lol. PlZ review and you'll get a kiss from the evil pink flying monkeys!!!! BTW, I wanna thank sweet-thing-88 for this chappy again!!! Ya'll should really go down and read her fanfics...hers are great!!!**

It was during the break that everyone decided it would be best to return to their rooms for the next hour. It would be a while before the next battle and catching up on rest may lead to a great advantage to some of their team players. Botan, Yukina, and Keiko followed the Urameshi Team to their hotel rooms. Beverages were delivered to the room.

Yusuke was sprawled out on the couch as Kagome sat at the end where his feet took place. Yukina, Botan, Genkai and Kuwabara all sat in separate chairs, all facing in a circle. Keiko took place on a couch next to Kurama. Hiei leaned against the wall, away from the circle, but was still able to hear the conversation that took place. Sango stood near the window, looking out in the distant, lost in thought.

"Karei, you would probably be the next person fighting for the next battle. I advise you to be prepared, some of your opponents are very clever." Genkai said.

"Right! And there's no need to worry about me, I have defeated demons that have been ten times my size." Kagome replied confident in her abilities.

"But you still be careful, we don't want anything happening to you." Yusuke added silently, concern laced in his voice that didn't go unnoticed.

Kagome smiled at Yusuke's obvious concern about her safety, but a light blush crept up on her face and she turned her head to the left so he wouldn't be able to notice. But unknown to Kagome, Yusuke, too, was blushing slightly as he sat up.

Yukina and Botangave a giggle and continued their conversation.

"Last night I felt a very strong power, a power that it is greater in strength then all of yours combined. We all should be on our guard just in case something happens, which it most likely will." Genkai warned. Everyone, excluding Sango and Hiei, nodded their heads.

Sango was still looking out the window, not having moved one bit since she stood there. She was obvious of the conversation taking place, but didn't care to take part in it. She already had this conversation before the fight had begun and the taijyahad a lot on her mind at the moment.

The fact that Naraku, their sworn enemy, was still alive and roaming this earth, probably out for revenge didn't quite register in her mind yet. Wasn't he supposed to have died a long time ago when both Kagome and Sango destroyed him? How could he have survived such a tremendous explosion? It just didn't make any sense, and now more people would be endangered because he was still alive.

Sango's stress grew within mere seconds, and she couldn't help the tension that built up inside her mind, the nervousness of what would have to be done to destroy him one more time. Her mind struggled to control it and was on the brink of worry that would affect her calm demeanor.

Kagome sensedher tense auraimmediately and quickly tried to calm Sango down with soothing words telepathically. 'Sango. It's okay, we'll find and destroy him! Trust me, we will get him and he won't be able to have a chance on destroying anyone else.'

'Yes, but how did he survive in the first place? What if we won't be able to destroy him, then what?'

'It's all right Sango. We will be able to defeat him, trust me he won't have a chance against the two of us, and plus we have new friends now, much stronger ones and perhaps we'll defeat them with their help as well…' Kagome assured her.

Sango sighed and calmed down immediately, 'Thanks Kagome, I don't know what came over me? I guess it's just thepossibility of him killing more innocent people reminded me of old times.'

Kagome smiled at Sango's back, and even though Sango wasn't facing her, she could feel her younger sister's warm smile from behind her, that and she could see Kagome's reflection in the window. Sango smiled back at Kagome.

This scene didn't go unnoticed either. While the others were too busy working up a conversation, Kurama and Hiei both saw the two girls talk telepathically. Even though the sisters didn't say a word, they seemed concentrated on something and the demons knew instantly what was going on.

Hiei had continuously tried to pry in both of their minds, using his Jagon eye, to find out what they were talking about, but both of them had very powerful mental barriers that could not be broken.

* * *

"Sakura has been born, Kanna." Naraku snickered with delight. "Enter, Sakura." he called out. A young looking woman entered from behind the shoji screen and stood before her master. Ever since Kagura had been brought back to life, Naraku had found no use of her powers. It was time for a new element and a more obedient servant. Kagura had been sent back to Naraku's body and her life was no more. 

Sakura's long red hair and ruby red eyes glinted in the dim candle light and her short kimono would be considered very inappropriate in the Fuedal Ages. Sakura smirked as she was told her mission and it looked as if she was going to have her first fight in the Dark Tournament. She chuckled as she left the room with her scythe and chain slung over her slim shoulders. Two younger boys were following her as she left Naraku's castle.

* * *

The hour was up and the time had passed very uneventful. Everyone had started to walk back to the stadium where demons were filing back in to reclaim their seats. Botan and Yukina waved bye to their friends, leaving Keiko behind, who insisted that she had unfinished business. 

Team Urameshi was proceeding to walk in the stadium as well, until Keiko pulled Yusuke back. Keiko then grabbed his hand and yanked him into a nearby secluded corner. The dark shadows covered the girl's face so the tears could not be seen forming in her normally brown eyes.

"Keiko, I have to go. It's almost time for the tournament again." Yusuke said urgently, unaware of her distress.

"Oh, Yusuke. I can't believe you're still doing this!" Keiko sobbed, not bothering to hide the sorrow in her voice. She just couldn't go on knowing what had happened between them.

"What's wrong Keiko? Has somebody hurt you?" Yusuke said, his voice rising in anger. He could see the faint sparkle of the tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, Yusuke. _You_ have. I can't believe what you're still doing! You promised to come back to me unharmed and now you're back in the tournament risking your life _again_! I need somebody who will stay by me and won't betray my trust when they make promises. You promised not to come back to being a spirit detective." Keiko wailed while a hurt look crossed Yusuke's face.

"Keiko...I-I didn't know. You should have told me, but this is so important to me. If I don't protect the human world, you won't exist at all. I'm sorry, but this is too important...I need to protect you even if you're not with me. I love you Keiko." Yusuke defended. Keiko raised her hand and slapped him as he stood unmoving. Crying still, she ran away and up the stands as Yusuke stood in the same position watching her leave.

Keiko ran up the stands and demanded for Botan to make her a portal to the human world. Botan looked up at her in confusion, but complied with her wishes as Keiko dashed through. Yusuke later joined the rest of his teammates in the lower part of the stadium just as the announcer came over the intercom system.

"Let the next fight between Kagome and Chain begin!" the fox declared.

Kagome secured her mask and jumped into the ring, katana in hand. As Kagome straightened herself to her full height, an evil aura was sensed coming towards the tournament. 'Naraku.' Kagome thought with nervousness etched into her expressionless demeanor.

Chain was the first to move as he dashed towards the emotionless Kagome, but in truth she was almost sick with anxiety. She narrowly dodged his ice-clad fist and made a side-kick to his feet, attempting to trip him. He was too quick and dodged her distracted attack. Chain whipped around and struck her in the stomach as she doubled over in pain. Yusuke looked on from the sidelines in horror as Sango and Genkai looked disappointed.

'Stop Kagome. Calm yourself before you get hurt. I feel it too, but you must not let it affect your concentration. We will deal with Naraku when he comes!' Sango urged.

Kagome mentally smiled and stood up straight. Kneeling into a fighting position as Chain did the same, she darted towards him using her speed, she side-kicked his ankles, causing them to buckle. His face contorted into pain as his ankle bone cracked and he fell to ground.

Standing over him in glory, Kagome raised her katana and allowed the ice to flow down the ice demon and it covered him in an unbreakable cacoon. His face was frozen into a eternal face of horror. Kagome wasn't being cruel, she would have let Sango melt him...eventually. Besides, he proved to be too much of a distraction.

All of a sudden an explosion erupted from around the stadium. Demons in the stands began to scream in horror at the approaching figure. The female smirked as she walked down from the debri. Her demonic aura began to crackle as she spotted Kagome standing on the stage.

'My prey awaits me. Is the time right, master?' she asked herself. A silent reply was her answer as a maliciously joyful grin graced her face. Kagome stared wide-eyed at the demon woman walked closer to the young priestess. The demon's spirit energy was very great, maybe even greater than Kagome's own.

Bowing towards Kagome, she introduced herself as she jumped onto the stadium and kicked Chain to the ground.

"My name is Sakura and I am your executioner, dear priestess." the demon said while still retaining her smiteful grin. Kagome stood to her full height, nervousness still evident in her movements as Sango looked on in confusion towards the apparent confrontation.

"Who sent you, was it Naraku? I know that arrogance anywhere, you're just like Kagura." Kagome asked in shock. Sakura's face fell into that of offense.

"I am_ not_just like Kagura. My older sister was a failure and did not obey our master, a traitor you could say." Sakura objected, her red hair flowing in the wind. "Now, who shall I kill first? Oh I know." she chuckled. Raising her hands on both sides of her body, Sakura delivered two black ki blasts to the demons in the stands. Luckily, Yukina and Botan were not in range. The two halves of the stadium were completely obliterated as were the committee chairmen.

Kagome looked on in horror and helplessness as all the innocents were murdered in front of her very eyes. It was not like she had never seen death before, but this was Naraku's incarnation and it was time to finally end all the madness that had taken her from her comrades. Drawing her katana, Kagome sped towards Sakura with speed she didn't know she had.

"Ah, so you will put up a fight?" Sakura asked mockingly as she easily dodged the hurtling Kagome. Screaming in frustration, the priestess made swipe after swipe of every katana technique she knew, while still making no impact on the ever-ready flower demon.

Finally, Kagome surprised Sakura as she put up a priestess aura around the katana and flung it at Sakura's arm. The katana hit and completely disentigrated her arm as it sizzled and fell to the ground. The once fierce flower demon growled in frustration and anger and she snapped her fingers on her remaining arm.

Two boys from the side entered the arena. The taller had a strange suit of armor and the other had a fluffy tail and red hair. 'Shippou and Kohaku.' Sango repeated in her mind. Kagome looked on in terrified wonder at her long lost son who had been killed by demons.

Kagome took a quick step forward towards Shippou who was standing silent, as though he were the living dead and his small child-like face expressionless as one who had just seen death. Kohaku was the same, with his green taijya armor and his scythe held in a tight grip in his child hands. Both Sango and Kagome gasped in horror at what they had become.

'So it begins again.' Sango thought in a weary determination. Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu as the other Urameshi team members blinked out of their stupor and watched the oncoming fight. It was obvious that they would be no help in the fight for the sisters' loved ones.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I don't care how short they are and I definately appreciate flames as well...but luckily I haven't received any!!! YAY!!!!**


	11. Death of a Sister

**Alrighty then...I know I haven't updated in...like months. But thanks to a VERY talented and wonderful fan and fellow author, RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood, I was able to update. I give all credit of writing this chapter to her except for some minor editing that I performed. Please enjoy this chapter and review please! Beware the wrath of my evil pink flying monkeys! Bwahahahahahahahahaha..cough...hee hee.**

**Disclaimer: Nope...me no own so you no sue...too cute to be sued! lol...that's what Fred tells me anywayz...yay!**

Sango looked at Kohaku, her thoughts running through her mind as he came after her with his first attack. 'Kohaku must be killed, even if it kills me in the process. I will not allow the past to repeat itself.' Sango quickly ducked under Kohaku's agile scythe and attempted to deliver a punch as the younger sibling dodged. Sakura stood back and giggled at the fight.

The two taijyas were exchanging multiple sword blows, punches, and ki attacks on Sango's part. Every attack seemed less and less effective as Kohaku dodged almost every one and Sango soon found herself on the defensive side as her younger brother brought on his furious onslaught. Did Kohaku feel no remorse?

Shippou seemed to possess strange powers he had not had in the past. Naraku must have fed him evil magic to make his attacks stronger than they normally would have been. His small, still- undeveloped, body seemed to have attained more muscle mass than in his previous life, but his frame still remained tiny. The young fox smiled as he gave a vicious punch to Kagome's face and she flew back, hitting her head on the ground. The priestess suddenly felt so weak, almost unable to stand.

She returned to her feet wobbly just as the young kit came at her again and again with his quick punches and bouts of fox fire. She unsheathed her katana and blocked a particularly powerful blast from her son's hands. Kagome's eyes welded up with tears as she watched Shippou's face contort with an evil smirk that could cause even powerful demons to run in fright.

Kneeling a few meters away, Shippou brought his under-sized hands in front of him in a prayer fashion and collected his energy. Kagome was too stunned to counter the next attack which blew her ten feet from where she had last stood. Blood made its appearance known on her lower lip and brow. A strange aura was forming around Shippou as he kept gaining power and hers seemed to be weakening. It was like he was sucking it right out of her body.

At the last of her energy, she would be forced to slaughter him in order to survive herself. Why was this so difficult to save her own life? 'Because he is my son.' she thought in panic as she dodged once again. Too bad Shippou didn't feel the same love and devotion his mother had.

'How can this be happening? Why?' Kagome thought, running again from Shippou's potentially lethal fox fire. Things were getting too desperate and at the rate at which they were fighting, Kagome would be at the end of her resources in a matter of minutes. Her life or this fake Shippou's life.

"Shippou, I'm sorry." Kagome whispers, firing an arrow straight at him. Unbelievably, Shippou dodged and came after her again. Kagome's eyes widened as he formed a spear out of his spirit energy and threw it at her.

"Die, Momma." he said, just loud enough for her to understand what he had barely mumbled. Suddenly Kagome stopped as the spear came threateningly closer. But she couldn't see it. In her delusion of Shippou being back to life and his new powers with spirit energy illusions made her miss the danger coming. The spear flew straight for her heart as she held her hands in front of her face in defense at the last moment.

"Kohaku! Why?" Sango pleaded, in her own battle for her brother's life and her emotions. He threw his kusarigama at Sango, but she dodged as it hit the wall. Sango thrusted her katana through one of the chain links of his scythe as he came after her, fastening the blade and chain to the ground.

Kohaku pulled out his own katana and abandoned the blade where it fell. She moved her Hiraikotsu in front of her, blocking most of the swipes coming from the enraged brother. Using an inhuman speed that he hadn't possessed before, he cut into Sango's side. Sango let go of her Hiraikotsu to clutch her side in pain. A strange energy was coursing its way around Kohaku now.

"Sister, you are worthless and there is nothing you can do now." Kohaku said in a cold voice that was not his own. Sango's eyes widened in surprise as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Kohaku, please stop." she pleaded. He didn't used to speak when being controlled by Naraku's evil shard.

"You cannot even defeat me, your own younger brother. It was that half breed Inuyasha who always defended you. You could never do anything for yourself." he went on. Tears found their way into Sango's eyes.

"No, stop Kohaku. This isn't you!" Sango pleaded again. What was happening to him?

"That is why the whole village was slain! You couldn't save them! It's all your fault Father and the rest of the villagers are dead!" Kohaku yelled, attempting to break Sango's fragile spirit.

"No! It can't be, it wasn't me, Kohaku. I tried to help you!" Sango yelled through the turmoil of unwanted thoughts.

"It's all your fault sister and now it's your turn to pay the price!" Kohaku yelled. Sango stopped her onslaught on her attacks as did Kohaku. He stood with an unwavering expression of hate on his still childlike face.

'It's true.' she thought. 'It is all my fault Father and the other villagers are dead. When he killed them, I could have stopped him from killing anymore. But I didn't and now I find that Naraku isn't the enemy. I am.'

Kohaku lunged for her again. Voices contradicted themselves inside her mind. "No! This is Naraku's fault!" she spat while battling with her inner emotions.

"You could have stopped him, but you didn't because you are weak!" Kohaku yelled while giving her a hard blow to her stomach.

"No." Sango said, suddenly calm as she dodged another attack. She ducked under more of his attacks with the katana before finally tackling him to the ground. Sango could feel tears coming from her eyes, but she didn't care. She grabbed Kohaku's katana from him as he widened his eyes in almost terror, and raised it high.

It was just like the time in the forest.  
Inuyasha did save her.  
But Inuyasha is dead.  
No one can stop her now.  
Or save her...

"Sister, you always were weak." Kohaku said before his body disapated from beneath her.

A bloodcurdling scream was heard from the other side of the ring as Sango quickly turned her head. An energy spear was seen, embedded into Kagome's shoulder. The priestess had had just enough energy to move it to her shoulder before it hit. It's original target being her heart.

Sango rushed to her sister, hoping, praying that her comrade was alright. Kagome's shoulder was bleeding profusely, and her pupils were dilated dangerously.

"This can't be happening, not again." Sango whispered, seeing how shallow Kagome's breathing was. "This can't be happening..." she repeated, quickly taking the spear out. It disappeared on her hand, as did Shippo, laughing... joyfully?

"I killed Momma! I killed Momma!" he chanted with glee, slowly fading away. Sango cried out and knelt over Kagome's body.

"You have served me well, boys." Naraku said to Shippo and Kohaku. Naraku was seated in a dark study with dim lighting showing his devious features. His long black hair tied in a low ponytail and an expensive tailored suit clothed him. Naraku had become very modernized.

"Thank you Master." they said in unison. Naraku nodded. The two boys bowed, as they left the room and parted down opposite directions in the hallway. Naraku smirked evilly.

"Now, let's see their amusement as their memories from today come to haunt those young minds." Naraku said as he snapped his fingers. Agonized screaming was heard throughout the mansion.

"Little priestess. You are dead. There is no denying it, so just give up." Sakura said, standing on the roof of one of the few sections of arena left.

Her hair blew gently in the breeze and cherry blossoms began to rain down, all red as blood. A number of them began to restore her arm. She moved it around, stretching her newly grown fingers. Making a fist she smiled.

"Little taijya. Why do you fight? You know Kagome is dead. There is nothing you can do. The red cherry blossoms will only worsen her condition. She will be dead within the hour." Sakura continued. The Urameshi Team looked up at her in horror as she stood and laughed maniacally, disappearing into the rain of the Cherry Blossoms of Blood.

"Kagome, please don't leave me. Please, sister." Sango sobbed softly as she held the priestess close to her chest. Kagome looked up with sallow eyes and weakly smiled. She lifted a hand to brush Sango's matted hair from her face.

"Sango, remove my mask please. I don't want to die an unknown person." she whispered. Sango complied. Blood was dripping from Kagome's once beautiful face and gashes made themselves known as they bled through her armor. Yusuke gasped as he saw her face for the first time.

"Kagome! It's you!" he said in surprise. The others looked on in astonishment as well, but no one dared to approach either sister. Kagome smiled once again and nodded slightly.

"How can that be? Why did you lie?" the spirit detective said, hurt.

"To protect you all. I never wish to hurt anyone, I'm sorry." Kagome reasoned. Leaning in closer to Sango she whispered. "I will always protect you sister, forever. Just find the jewel and make it whole. Don't make me live any longer."

Tears streamed down Sango's bloodied face and fell upon the younger sibling. 'How can I do such a thing as you ask? Why must you make me?' she pleaded.

'To protect you, now do it or I cannot pass into the next world. It's my time, so don't make me suffer any more. Please.' Kagome commanded. Tears formed in the priestess' chocolate brown eyes. Sango nodded in despair as she found her katana once more.

Yusuke ran to Sango and caught her wrist as she held it over Kagome's heart. He took the blade from her and slapped her face.

"What are you doing! How can you murder your own sister?" Yusuke demanded in half rage. Sango looked up at him in a calm sincerity that was almost eerie as she replied.

"Yusuke, I do it so her soul will be free from here. Her body is suffering and it will only end when I remove the jewel from her heart. Now move aside you fool!" Sango said attempting to take the katana back from him.

"How dare you, stupid wench!" he argued. She just couldn't murder Kagome, could she? No, Kagome could survive!

"You wish to torment her more?" Sango asked. Yusuke stared at her blankly, pondering the thought. "The longer she is kept here, the more is soul is being ripped apart. You hinder her progress. Let her go!" The spirit detective dropped the katana and looked down in sadness.

Sango nodded as she grabbed it from the ground. Setting Kagome in a gentle position, Sango kissed her forehead in a sisterly fashion. Holding the katana in both hands high above her head, the taijya gave the final blow as she plunged it deep into Kagome's heart and wrenched out half the Shikon Jewel. Dropping the blade, Sango hugged Kagome tightly to her chest once more and cried as she never could.

Glowing auras surrounded Sango and Kagome as the jewel from Kagome's heart fused with Sango's half. The taijya screamed as changes were made to her body and tears streamed down her face in torents.

Kagome smiled her last smile as she passed into the next world where Koenma sat waiting in his office.

Sango opened her eyes, revealing silver orbs as everyone gasped.


	12. Regrets and Strange Dreams

Alrighty then...Ruby and I have the second chappy of our partnership out! Yay! I know I didn't put a thankyou note to my reviewers last chappy so here ya go!

**AngelofLight:** Ya know what? I'm so happy you have reviewed so long as you have! Thankyou so much! Bob loves you and sends smoochies as does his new wife Bobette and her 20 kids!

**Kiyoteh Kiaira:** Here is your update! Thanks to Ruby of course! Bob sends smoochies!

**Shinta Arctic Assasin:** No offense taken of course...I love the constructive critism and would love to have more of it! It just shows how much you care! I feel so loved! Thanks for reviewing!

**RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood:** Well then...we meet again...YAY! I'm so happy that you have helped soooo much with this and the previous chappy's production! THANKYOU!

**Kags:** Thanks for the encouragement! Here is your update!

**Sunstar Kitsune:** Actually I was planning on making a Kag/Yus...but since Kagome died, no more of that! Sorry if I mispelled his name, I'll try to do better in the future..thanks for telling me! My evil pink flying monkeys send hugs to you!

**Karolline:** Thanks for the encouragement as Ruby and I both appreciate it greatly! Bob loves you!

**Banana Rum:** I did try to make it more Inuyasha oriented because that's what I most familiar with too...but I LOVE Hiei...so ya know...gots to have him in there! Hee hee...lol, I have a thing with short tough guys with spiky hair...coughVEGETAcough...lol

**Sexi3-Kagome69ner:** Love your name by the way! Of course I'm not done yet! Never could I disappoint my reviewers as to not continue a story...plus I have Ruby on my side now and she does most of the work now...hee hee.

**GrowlingFluffBall:** Here's your update! I'm sorry I'm sorry...please don't send Sesshy after me! He pesters the evil pink flying monkeys...they don't like hair they can't pick stuff out of...his is just TOO perfect...ah...I love Sesshy...my fave guy in Inuyasha of course! Enjoy!

**LonelyLulaby:** Eh sorry for the long wait and if it weren't for Ruby, there'd be no update at all, so thank her! Love ya!

**animeadhdgeek14:** Don't cry! Here, have an evil pink flying monkey dry your eyes! Thanks for your review and here is your update!

**Cookiiex:** Thanks for the review! My evilpink flying monkeys greatly enjoy it!

**SaiyanPrincessCat:** I LOVE YOU! You reviewed so much and on so many chappies...I just had to give you an email, and believe you me, the crazier the review the bigger kick I get out of it and Ruby too! THANKS!

So that's all for the reviews...thankyou all sooo much for waiting! On with the lovely fanficcy::monkeys clap with joy: Hee hee...srry for the short chappy!

* * *

'So much emotion, but why would she kill Kagome?' Yusuke thought, looking into the eyes of the youkai taijiya. Her silver eyes showed so many mixtures of emotion and it almost overwhelmed him. His heart froze in sheer terror of the taijiya when she looked directly into his eyes, for she was not to be tampered with. He watched in stunned awe as Sango gently picked up the the evanescent body of the once lively miko, looking back at them with those almost saddened eyes while her face revealed nothing.

"Sango, are you okay?" Kurama asked in quiet concern. She did not respond using her words, but with her eyes revealing her thoughts. "I see. We're always here to help you." he said, turning and walking away gracefully. The others look at each other in confusion, then followed. Yusuke lingered behind and watched her last retreating steps toward the hotel.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry..." Sango whispered in remorse. 'It's all my fault. I should have protected her better.' she thought, cool tears streaming down her face. 'My life is a dying flame. I live to serve no one, yet I wish to protect and am unable. Why am I confined to this world?' Sango walked slowly towards the hotel, praying that something would finally set her life right.

When she finally reached it, everyone silenced themselves as she walked down the hall, leaving two bloody trails.One that was her own and one of the dead miko. They stared at her in a calm interest as her eerie presence past. Sango opened the door and walked slowly inside.

"Are you sure this is what you really wanted, Kagome?" Sango asked the lifeless body. Naturally, it didn't respond and her eyes became filled with overwhelming despair once again.

Sango rethought the moment and smiled her first smile all day. 'I'm glad you are happy now, Kagome. My dear soul sister.' she thought, her eyes brimming with tears. She walked towards her room, gently lying the body of the miko on the bed, saying several prayers before walking out of the room and into the living room. Stopping in the door way she took a last look at Kagome's lifeless body and watched as the body faded away to nothing.

Sango turned away and stopped dead when she looked ahead in the next room. Kagome was standing there in the middle of the floor, but it seemed like a projector. The miko stood, but looked straight through Sango as if the taijiya were the one who was almost transparent.

An unfamilar masculine figure walked to the miko, yet Kagome seemed to recognize him. But then Sango realized that it wasn't Kagome.

This almost identical woman was wearing a red kimono with a black tear drop in the corner that folded over the other half and the obi was black. The man walked over to her and smiled. He had black hair up in a small ponytail and was wearing a red male kimono. The woman laughed happily, taking his arm and walking away, the vision disappearing.

Sango looked at the room where it had occured. It was as if nothing had happened at all, especially not some supernatural experience. Who was that woman? The taijiya looked at the couch, realizing just how tired she was.

Deciding she would think it over later, she walked over and almost instantly, fell asleep. Kagome came to her in a dream. Smiling, the miko came and touched Sango's cheek, awaking her sub-conscience inside her mind.

"Sango? Wake up, it's me, Kagome." she said sweetly. Sango's, now silver, eyes slid opened slowly, as if not comprehending what was going on.

"Kagome? What are you doing here? Has Koenma sent you?" the taijiya asked in confusion. Kagome smiled brighter at her sister's awakened state.

"No, Koenma didn't send me. I came here on my own to give you a message, dear sister. Midoriko has come for you. Absorbing the jewel has given you powers beyond belief and you desperately need training." the miko explained. Sango nodded, still in disbelief as she sat up.

"Midoriko?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and her face became serious.

"Now then-wait, what are you doing here!" the miko screamed holding her head and her eyes shut. "No, get away. Sango get away, hurry! He's coming!" Kagome yelled. Black tentacles suddenly spurted from behind her back and engulfed her whole as Sango looked on in terror.

A maniacal laughter erupted from the black masses and purple miasma circled around it, clouding Sango's vision as she attempted to cover her mouth.

"Yes Sango, you have been given strong powers." the voice said from within the miasma. The smoke began to clear as a masculine figure walked towards her in grace. "And I intend to use them to my own advantage my dear."

"What have you done to Kagome, you bastard!" Sango yelled, regaining her composure and standing to her full height. Apparently weapons weren't allowed in night terrors, so Sango stood in her fighting position, ready to take him on hand to hand. His smiling face was faintly seen through the purple mist as he dared go no further to reveal himself to the taijiya.

"She cannot be harmed here, you killed her remember, just as you tried to kill your brother. But dear Sango, don't you know that your brother is not dead?" he asked.

Sango gasped and her eyes fluttered open to reveal Genkai pouring ice cold water over her once sleeping body. Sitting up weakly, Sango stared into Genkai. The master looked at her student in fear as the taijiya started to glow with an unearthly power and fire erupted all around her. Stepping back quickly, Genkai shielded her face from the intense heat and light.

When it all cleared, Sango was gone.


End file.
